The Ugly Truth
by Smiles123
Summary: MAJOR BASHING! Samantha Scarlet Lily Potter has always lived in her brothers shadow. The great 'Boy who Lived' However when Umbridge decides to meddle with Destiny everyone will know the whole truth! and the truth isn't always pretty! DISCLAIMER - DO NOT OWN HP!
1. Introduction

''SCAR"

Samantha Scarlet Lily Potter woke with a start her hand quickly on her wand under her pillow, pivoting on the bed she held her wand high her body twisted in a defence position.

Daphne Greengrass's face appeared in her line of sight and she quickly ducked her head slightly embarrassed muttering a quick apology as she flung the green silk covers off herself.

"I left some of my clothes for you on your trunk" Daphne saved her friend from any more embarrassment by pointing out the formal tight black fitting dress and black flats. Sam gave her friend a confused glance, Daphne caught it and quickly reminded her.

"Umbridge told us to be up Saturday 9 sharp in the great hall then remember Professor Snape came down to the common room and told us to be dressed to impress for first introductions" Sam nodded her head in remembrance.

"So I left you some of my clothes that would fit since you have no formal dresses apart from the dress you wore to the Yule ball" Daphne gave a wistful sigh as she remembered "Although you blew everyone away you can't wear that dress again sadly so I left you one of mine!" Sam gave her friend a rare smile and quickly murmured her thanks.

Several minuets later Sam sat in front of the dressing table the five Slytherin girls shared and let her friend try to tame her hair. She blew her black hair out of her face and voiced her question to her friend as she applied some light foundation to her hand.

"Why do we need to be so formal?" Daphne paused for a second as her brow lifted in thought, sighing Daphne gave a slight shrug and continued on straightening her friends hair. "I'm not too sure but I think it must have something to do with the ministry, I think that's why Professor Snape wanted us dressed formally so we make a good introduction"

Pansy Parkinson hopped over bending slightly as she put on one of her high heels and added her thoughts "Yes I agree although I owled my mother though and she had heard nothing about it!" Her tone sounded very offended.

Tracey Davis patted Pansy's arm winking at the two poker faced girls at the dressing table who were trying not to laugh.

"I'm going now goodbye" Pansy called as she left Millicent Bulstrode following her obediently.

Sam's lips tugged upwards as her two best friends laughed at their room mates. Standing up Sam quickly assessed her two friends feeling insecure although her face didn't betray her emotions.

''You two look stunning"

They both did, Daphne's long blonde hair flowed down her back her baby blue dress matching her eyes and her tanned legs looking even longer with her black heels.

Tracey wore a black dress as well her brown hair pulled up into a stylish bun and she wore a lovely deep purple cardigan over the top to keep her bare arms warm.

"As do you Miss Potter" Daphne laughed formally.

Sam bit her lip allowing her mask to fall down allowing her two friends to see how insecure she was. The both felt hot anger towards her muggle relatives for that fact. Sam didn't talk much about her home life but the two friends had picked up enough to know the Dursleys weren't exactly supportive of their friend and her twin.

''Do I?'' she asked her tone oddly lacking her monotone voice she usually hid behind.

Daphne quickly reassured her she did, however Tracey looked at her friend with glazed eyes and Sam unconsciously cringed as she prepared for criticism.

Tracey's eyes lit up a second later and she walked over to her trunk her heels clicking on the stone floor, bending down she rummaged for a second before finding a emerald high heeled shoe.

Digging for another minute she found the matching shoe and quickly brought them over to the waiting girls.

Sam after seeing them shook her head frantically "No please I can't walk in them!" Tracey waved away her protests remembering how her friend had gracefully danced in heels the year previous.

After a few minuets of protesting the normally stubborn slytheirn caved in and pulled on the emerald heels.

Both friends held in gasps as they looked at their beautiful friend, _it is a shame she has no idea how beautiful she really is_ they both thought.

Her body hugged the black dress showing off her curves, it had a low neckline teasing but still looked modest enough. Her black hair was tamed and straightened and her side bangs were both pulled back in a braid, her emerald eyes seemed to shine and matched her heels to a tee. Her pale skin glowed and although still smaller than both girls she seemed a reasonable height.

"You look drop dead gorgeous doll" Tracey exclaimed winking at her friend, Daphne nodded her agreement "Yeah I'm straight but I think you could turn me Scar"

Sam trusted her two friends enough to know that she looked decent enough and her masked slipped on, her posture straightened and when she spoke it sounded bored slightly cold.

"Right lets do this"

The two other girls nodded in agreement their masks slipping on and together they walked out their dorm and down into the common room.

The common room was oddly packed as people straightened their robes and touched up their make up. The clock on the mantel dinged showing they had half an hour. Many started heading out and as they left the common room their postures straightened and they stopped fidgeting, their masks slipping on showing only slight boredom.

* * *

"Harry we better start heading down"

Harry nodded and let Hermione pull him and Ron out of the portrait, he gave a annoyed sigh and rubbed the back of his hand.

Hermione pursed her lips but for once did not comment.

"What do you reckon this is about?" Ron asked slightly curious as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I don't know" Hermione sounded annoyed as she admitted defeat, Harry and Ron exchanged amused looks over the top of her head "but Umbridge has organised it so it wont be pleasant" Hermione added quickly.

Harry snorted in agreement, nothing with Umbridge was pleasant.

Entering the hall Harry felt a slight prickle at the back of his neck and rubbed it absent-mindedly and then he noticed that instead of house tables there were several couches and arm chairs instead, although the head table remained the same with a few added chairs.

Next thing he noticed was that many of the students were dressed formally and he felt very out of place in his jeans and t-shirt and Hermione shifted next to him so he guessed she felt it too. It was mainly Slytherins and Ravenclaws that were dressed up.

Ron didn't seem to care as he walked over to were there were red couches and arm chairs and sat down and quickly took the offered toast the floating plate offered.

Sitting next to Ron with Hermione at his other side he also grabbed a bit of toast and scanned the hall. Dumbledore was already up at the high table with all the teachers who all looked rather worried except for Umbridge who looked smug and Snape who gave away nothing.

As he chewed thoughtfully looking at the few added chairs at the head table that were empty he felt Hermione stiffen and he looked around and saw _her_.

Sam stood with two of her friends at the entrance, they had stopped for a reason Harry did not know, he couldn't help feeling this urge of annoyance when he saw several boys from all houses looking at his sister.

Her eyes flashed around the room before landing on him, he raised his hand in a wave and she gave him a polite nod before walking off towards the green couches with her two friends.

Hermione seemed highly annoyed for a reason he did not know.

"Why are they all wearing formal clothes!" Her voice was slightly high as her eyes took in his sister and Harry thought he saw a flash of jealously in her eyes but he shook it off.

Before he could tell her that he didn't know the great hall doors had opened with a loud thud and Harry felt his stomach drop as Fudge walked in with several ministry officials including Percy Weasley, Ron groaned glaring at the lost brother.

After them were ... Harry gave a giant smile his heart lifting as Remus Lupin walked in a black dog following, mummers grew as they saw their old DADA professor.

Following came Kinglsey and Tonks who both took seats at the high table with Mad-Eye and Amelia Bones, Mr and Mrs Weasley came in with Bill and Charlie.

After greeting were exchanged the four Weasleys (Mr and Mrs, Bill and Charlie) and Remus took seats on the red couches and 'Padfoot' curled around Harrys feet after of course licking Harry's face.

"Its great to see you all again" Molly Weasley smiled hugging her daughter.

Remus Lupin frowned as he looked at the group "Wheres Sammy?" Harry frowned at the nickname, when had Remus and Sam become close?

Hermione seemed annoyed as well that one of her favourite professors had a nickname for Sam and she answered her tone slightly off "Over at _her _table"

Remus nodded pretending not to notice Hermione's tone and after catching sight of his god-daughter he gave a friendly smile and her lips quirked. Remus felt warmed knowing that his god daughter was warming up to him.

Padfoot searched for Sam as well and after seeing that she was safe he lay his head down unconcerned.

Molly Weasley was looking slightly startled at the mention of Sam and her lips drew into a scowl when she spotted her. Harry ignored it like he always did.

Bill and Charlie Weasley ignored their mother and waved at her which she returned whole-heartedly before her mask slipped back on.

Remus felt upset that he didn't get that response.

Harry felt annoyance creep up inside at the twos brotherly actions.

Molly Weasley looked away.

''Hem Hem..." Umbridge called for attention scowling at some of the unwanted visitors Dumbledore had invited.

"I think its time the truth is revealed don't you?"

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do not own HP! **

**Hey guys i know i know another story but don't worry this is just a idea i was thinking of ... so if any of you like it let me know! Cause i know there is a lot of the reading of the books and i decided i wanted to do it with plenty of twists! so be warned! **

**MAJOR BASHING! for ... everyone including HARRY! **

**CANON AND NON-CANON PAIRINGS! **

**So if you like it let me know and i might continue it AFTER i have finished at least ONE of my other stories! This is just a draft so i haven't went over it sorry! **


	2. Reading 'The Boy Who Lived'

_''Hem Hem..." Umbridge called for attention scowling at some of the unwanted visitors Dumbledore had invited._

_"I think its time the truth is revealed don't you?"_

* * *

Many looks of confusion were passed round the hall.

Harry looked at Remus for the answer but Remus answered his questioning look by shaking his head indicating all would be revealed in a minute.

Harry scowled, he was getting left out again, he hated when that happened, he deserved to know.

Sam passed the butter to Blaise who sat on the arm of the couch she, Daphne and Tracey sat on. Her mask showing nothing, sure she was a little curious but she guessed they were about to find out, and her gut feeling told her she wouldn't like it.

"I was given a package with a note-"

"Love note and chocolates from Filch?" Fred Weasley asked loudly, many snickers and coughs were heard, Sam's lips twitched and Molly Weasley gave her son a scolding look but decided not to comment and let the poor woman continue.

Umbridge scowled at the boy but decided she would rise above it especially since the minster was here so she continued on ignoring the comment "the package contained information about a certain student"

Harry groaned banging his head against the back of the couch already guessing by the smug smirk she sent him.

Many were heard wondering why this concerned them? Isn't it a invasion of privacy for the poor student?

"-the student is Mr Potter-" There were a few gasps, students exchanged looks! Invasion of privacy? who cares!

"-therefore about Miss Potter as well-" Sam and Harry exchanged looks, Daphne and Tracey on either side of her both frowned for a second before their faces became neutral.

"about their past,present and future" Umbridge added smirking as she got a satisfactory response.

Hufflepuffs gasped chatting excitedly, Gryffindors glared some shouting about invading privacy, Ravenclaws frowned in thought what did this package contain? memories? more importantly how did she get her hands on this package.

Slytherins remained calm, their faces cold but if you looked closely several eyes were twitching, fists were curling, after all Sam was very much liked throughout all of the Slytherin household apart from a few students that had taken after their parents.

Harry couldn't hold back his astonishment as many spoke up for him, perhaps he wasn't alone after all. Sam on the outside looked calm, looked even slightly bored that she knew bothered Umbridge so much, however inside she was freaking out! What was the package? memories? she hoped not!

"This package as many you are wondering were given to me by the fates-"

Ravenclaws confusion was swept away to be replaced with shock and fear. "The fates? aren't they supposed to be dangerous! aren't they marked in the dark creature list the ministry-" A brave fourth year was cut off by Umbridge.

"Yes,yes however they have agreed to cooperate" Severus Snape held in a snort, cooperate sure, more like blackmailed with execution. Whispering was going around the hall.

"They have turned their memories into writing so we can find out the truth!" Now it wasn't whispering it seemed everyone was talking!

"Hem hem..." Umbridge 'coughed' no one seemed to listen and Umbridge and the Minister exchanged looks.

"SILENCE" Dumbledore roared sending red sparks into the air.

It went silent. Umbridge scowled.

''Hem Hem..." Umbridge spoke her voice shrilly "As i was saying, the fates of course are never wrong so everything in these books are true"

Many were exchanging looks. Grabbing the package from under her chair Umbridge picked up a book and laid it on the head table. "The first book which the fates informed contains the Potters first year is called '**The Potters**** and The Philosopher's Stone**"

'The Golden Trio' exchanged looks of uneasiness, as more questions seemed to swim round the hall, Sam remained neutral.

"The second book about their second year at Hogwarts is called '**The Potters and The Chamber of Secrets**"

The adults that had not been there that year when the chamber was opened looked startled wasn't that just a myth? The students were just excited to see if the rumours were true! Did Harry Potter slay the great monster and save them all? Or was that just a lie?

Ginny Weasley shuddered at the title curling her head into the side of her mother.

Sam looked at Ginny Weasley with narrowed eyes, she hoped that after the second book the Weasley girl would get a punishment!

Sure she hadn't opened the chamber and therefore wasn't responsible but the girl knew her memories were getting taken away and that weird stuff was happening to her and didn't talk to anyone! Besides she even threw the diary into the bathroom! She didn't even think about giving it to a teacher!

"The third book is called '**The Potters and the Prisoner of Azkaban**"

Padfoot perked his head up licking Harry's face excitedly, Harry and Remus beamed knowing after the third book Sirius would _have _to be announced innocent!

A couple of students had gave frightened gasps remembering that year.

Fudge smiled knowing this was when the Potters had started exclaiming ridiculous stuff!

"The fourth book is called '**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**"

No one had to guess why it was only called 'Harry Potter' and not 'The Potters', after all only Harry had entered his name somehow into the gobelt, not Samantha.

"The next is called '**The Potters and the Order of the Phoenix**"

Mad-Eye Moody narrowed his eyes, thanking merlin that the Fates had been smart enough to cast a spell similar to the Fidelius Charm around the hall so no one other than the people in this hall could openly discuss or write anything about the books.

Ravenclaws looked curious at the title, wasn't that the group Dumbledore had set up back in the first wizarding war against You-Know-Who.

Amelia Bones seemed to be on the same wave length as well as her eyebrows rose.

Umbridge contained her glee as the Minister patted her arm in praise, knowing that secrets were definitely in that book and may contain information about Dumbledore, his army and their secret weapon.

"Their sixth year is called '**Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**"

Severus Snape stiffened, he was sure he had burned all copies of his work in Hogwarts!

Sam turned to her two friends who both shrugged they didn't know anyone named 'The Half-Blood Prince'

Harry had similarly turned to Remus and Hermione who both looked confused as well.

"-and the last is called '**Samantha Potter and the Deathly Hallows**"

Samantha wondered why it was only her name that was mentioned but she knew she would find out.

Dumbledore looked confused, he had given the cloak to Harry! Harry should be the one to obtain the deathly hallows and destroy Voldemort not the slytherin! Oh things could go very wrong!

Luna looked at Samantha wondering when she obtained the hallows if she would let her daddy hold them. After all he had been obsessed with the objects for a while, like she was obsessed with nargles.

Many pupils and teachers alike looked confused however a few had made the connection from the fairy tale and had started wondering if the story was true?!

"hem hem shall i begin!" Umbridge didn't leave room for question and opened the book but before she could begin Amelia Bones cleared her throat.

"Yes Madame Bones?" Umbridge asked in her sickly sweet voice.

Amelia Bones didn't seem affected "Perhaps Headmaster Dumbledore should start the reading off? as it is _his _school"

Umbridge smile made several younger students flinch, her smile was obviously faked as she glared at Amelia Bones with her eyes.

"That sounds very good Dolores?" Fudge interrupted noting wanting a fight to break out between the two ministry officials _again_. After all that would look very bad to the students and he wanted everyone to have a high impression of the Ministry and him.

Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling "Excellent thank you Madame Umbridge-" he paused as he opened the book to the first chapter smiling at his students "-i will cast a sonorous charm around the hall so if you have any questions please speak up and do not be afraid to share your opinions"

As soon as Dumbledore had finished speaking a sixth year Ravenclaw's arm shot up.

"Yes Miss Chang?" Harry turned slightly red as he caught sight of the pretty Ravenclaw.

"What about our classes sir?" There seemed to be a murmur of agreement from the rest of the houses.

"Well thank you for reminding me Miss Chang i had simply forgotten! The fates as you know have extraordinary magic-"

"Dangerous" Minister Fudge interrupted adding his thoughts.

Dumbledore nodded his head in recognition before continuing on, Harry though thought Dumbledore was avoiding his eyes again and he grew annoyed.

"The fates have of course can be named simply put Destiny and as we read the wonderful creation the fates have given us time has how would you call it? stopped for us!"

There were several gasps but no one commented knowing they would be given more information later on.

"Chapter one: **The Boy Who Lived**"

No one needed to guess who that was, Sam rolled her eyes.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,**

Harry groaned, he already hated this! Remus and 'Padfoot' were the only ones to hear his groan and both looked curiously at the boy.

Sam's eye twitched at the mention of the Dursleys.

**of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

The Weasley twins were looking very amused and decided to comment "You are very and humbly-" one began and the second finished "-welcome"

Many looked at the twins amused by their antics. However Minerva McGonagall didn't look amused at all "Please try and keep you comments to yourself Mr Weasleys or we will be here longer than necessary"

Sam smirked and vowed to comment more just to annoy the Gryffindor head of house, she still hadn't forgiven McGonagall for not believing Harry and his friends with the stone, even if the idea was ridiculous in the end someone was trying to steal it but all the teachers apparently had plenty of confidence in their tasks, or was it Dumbledores task?

Too much faith that was there problem either way.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

Sam gasped dramatically drawing the halls attention, she stammered "N-Nothing strange or mysterious?" She pretended to faint in a very shocked Daphne arms, Daphne snapped out of her shock and chuckled catching the girl.

There were snickers round the hall, however many sounded half-hearted as people were still in shock that a 'snake' could have been funny.

The Slytherins were all internally shocked that one of their own had let down their mask for a second, wondering if it was time to let their masks down... but in the end they had always gotten hurt, there were a lot of prejudice people in the hall, not many of them were Slytherins.

The Weasley Twins grinned at the Slytherin slightly shocked but decided to add to her 'act' by shouting and waving their arms dramatically "THATS OUTRAGEOUS!"

There were laughs around the hall, many Slytheirns joined in shocking people, if one of their own had let their masks down why shouldn't they? the older slytheirns who hadn't let their masks down had twitched in amusement.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"What're drills?" asked a Slytherin first year, who was instantly hushed by one of the higher year Slytheirns whos masked hid their confusion as well.

Charity Burbage put up her hand to gather the halls attention "Perhaps we could have a lesson afterwords-" Dumbledore nodded his head in permission so Charity conjured a sheet of parchment and quill informing the hall "I will write down the muggle objects and phrases that you are confused by and at the end of the chapter we could perhaps have a discussion?"

Many relaxed, glad they would not make a fool out of themselves by not understanding. Arthur Weasley felt a giddy smile take over his face, Molly Weasley looked at her husband and sighed slightly exasperated.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. **

"Charming" Bill snorted at the description, Molly frowned at her eldest.

Sam gave a grin calling "Didn't know you swung that way Bill!"

Many noises of amusement were heard throughout the hall and Molly Weasley looked scandalous.

Fred Weasley recovered from his laughter and replied before Bill could "Haven't you heard? He's been giving Fleur that french triwizard champion english lessons" He also added air quotation marks when he said 'English Lessons'.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Bill, he didn't have to read her mind to know what she was thinking.

_Told you so._

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck,**

"To make up for her husband" Sam muttered, of course everybody heard because of the _sonorous_ charm that had been cast around the hall.

Molly Weasley scolded the girl "Honestly Samantha they are your relatives you should show them respect"

Sam didn't blink "Mrs Weasley you are not my mother so do not try and scold me"

'Padfoot' barked in agreement making proper eye-contact with his godsons twin for the first time, she bit her lip and tilted her head to the side for a moment before her mask fell on. _He was probably only agreeing with her because he didn't like Mrs Weasley and or the fact I am Harry's Twin_ she thought.

Dumbledore cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention away from the fight, Molly Weasley was shocked and angry! How dare that girl talk to her like that! Wasn't she ever told to show respect for her elders?

** which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

There were many raised eyebrows in disbelief, Severus Snape hid his smirk of amusement, didn't seem Petunia had changed much.

** The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

Mr Weasley coughed, the Potter twins spoke incredulously, in sync "Small? Fine?"

The Potter twins blinked at each other, they hadn't spoke in unison in years.

The Weasley twins grinned, they had really doubted at one point if they were twins seeing how they were never close, but then the Weasley Twins had never met another set of twins before, but they had just assumed that all twins were close.

Many had gave a short laugh at the twins before returning their attention to Dumbledore.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.**

Umbridge and Fudge leaned forward along with others interested, where they already onto the Potters secrets?

Umbridge smirked, she knew she was going to love these books ... how very wrong she was.

** They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

Quite a few people muttered in confusion, some looked disappointed about the 'secret' and several had asked "What is wrong with the Potters?!"

Harry smiled at his friends defence.

** Mrs. Potter**

Snape couldn't help but slightly flinch at the reminder, _Mrs Potter _he couldn't help but fall for Lily Evans. He had always known from the beginning she could never love him they way he loved her but he young and foolish thought time could change this. But he made a mistake, he screwed up and this was the consequence.

He glared at Harry, _he _was the reminder of _Potter_, Potter had won, he had to look at the carbon copy of James Potter everyday with _his _Lily Evan's eyes.

He glanced at Samantha and was surprised to notice she was already looking at him, she didn't blush at getting caught staring instead she rose a eyebrow but turned her face towards Dumbledore but Snape could see she was still in thought over something else.

He grumbled, Samantha was a reminder too of course, but he couldn't make himself hate her, she had too much of her mother in her.

Not knowing or most likely choosing to ignore Severus glazed expression Dumbledore read on...

** was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,**

''What? How come?" Daphne couldn't help herself but ask in shock, she glanced at the couch next to hers and caught her younger sisters eye, she could never ignore her sister or pretend she didn't have one! Her sister was her life!

Remus Lupin answered shrugging "They were never really close from what i gather -" Snape looked away, only he knew how close the sisters had really been before Lily went to Hogwarts "i also think her sister was jealous of Lily and her magic"

Dumbledore caught Severus's eye for a moment before Snape looked away. Dumbledore deciding the discussion was over began to read again.

** because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband**

'Padfoot' growled threateningly and Harry scratched his head trying to calm his godfather.

Amelia Bones cocked her head to the side in thought looking at the 'animal' it seemed very well trained.

"James wasn't good for nothing" Remus muttered annoyed.

** were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"Thats not even a word" Hermione spoke up her nose high and several Ravenclaws nodded in agreement, they were already disliking the couple.

** The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street.**

Sam smirked.

** The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, and a daughter but they had never even seen him or his twin sister.**

"Why not?" Molly interrupted slightly shocked "I understand Lily and her sister were not close but honestly shouldn't she have tried to contact her sister"

Remus answered sighing sadly "Molly Lily did try Petunia just did now want to hear"

Daphne shuddered locking eyes with her sister.

Dumbledore cleared his throat catching everyone's attention from their internal musings.

**The two children were another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with children like that.**

"Children like what?" Hermione asked her voice shrilly, Harry patted her arm trying to calm her down.

Daphne gripped her friends arm and Tracey leaned over Daphne to give her friend a quick hug of comfort no matter what Sam meant something to both of them.

Remus closed his eyes feeling guilty that the twins had to be left there, 'Padfoot' rested his paw on Remus's knee and Remus noted he wasn't the only one feeling guilty.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country.**

Mad-Eye Moody 'hmmed' that sounding very foreboding.

** Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,**

"Boring tie? why!" The Weasley twins cried slightly dramatic and everyone gave a chuckle at their antics except from a obvious few. (Molly,Minerva,Percy and Umbridge)

**and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

Poppy Pomfrey, Aurora Sinistra and Pomona Sprout all clicked their tongues annoyed that wasn't how you parented.

Several students muttered the word 'Brat' and Sam gave a heartfelt laugh at her friends and their word choices feeling warmed as they defended her and insulted her cousin.

Fred Weasley knew judging from Harrys expression that Sam hardly laughed, _shame really _he thought vowing to make her laugh more _she has a nice laugh _he shook his head at his thoughts ignoring his snickering twin.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"Constant Vigilance" Mad-Eye barked, several people jumped.

''What about the spell that repels muggles from seeing Owls?" A seventh year Ravenclaw asked confused.

Kingsley answered "_That _day there were so many and the spell you could say 'overpowered' and the spell broke"

Many people seemed calmed at Kingsley's reassuring voice and a couple clicked knowing what day it was and becoming more subdued.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

Poppy, Pomona and Aurora all 'tisked' feeling annoyance creep up in them at the lack of parenting.

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

"Little" Both Fred and Sam asked incredulously at the same time, both flushing slightly afterwards.

Clearing her throat a little and ignoring her snickering friends Sam continued on "-is he serious?"

'Padfoot' barked in reply. Harry gave a light laugh and Sam seemed to shake her head slightly for a second.

Amelia Bones noted this in the back of her brain as many looks of confusion passed around the hall.

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. **

Many people who had gone through McGonagall's animagus class looked at her while whispering about whether or not the cat was an animagus.

Lee Jordan at one of the Gryffindor couches declared "Thats you Minnie isn't it!"

Minerva McGonagall's lips thinned "Jordan!"

Umbridge spoke at the same time her voice shrilly "You must use a professors full last name show some respect"

Many jumped at Umbridge's voice many forgetting she was there, while Minerva looked like she was half-tempted to allow Lee Jordan to call her 'Minnie' again.

_Gryffindors_ Sam thought rolling her eyes.

There seemed to be a bet going on at the Gryffindor couches as money was passed to the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan, Sam noted Umbridge's, Molly's _and _McGonagall's annoyed looks and quickly jumped up ignoring her startled friends and walked towards the Gryffindor couches.

"Boys-" The Gryffindors jumped as Sam appeared fishing twenty nine knuts (that also counted for one sickle) out of her purse that had been shrunk in her bra and handing it to the startled redhead Gryffindor.

"-put me down that yes it is a animagus and my guess is that it is Mc-_Professor_ McGonagall" Fred Weasley nodded his ears slightly red as he passed the money to his twin and Sam slipped her small purse back into her bra.

Bill and Charlie seemed to choke on their laughter along with George at Fred's dumbfounded expression.

Sam smirked as well and as she walked back she made sure to swing her hips lightly.

Dumbledore waited until Samantha was back in her seat before continuing, though he looked calm and slightly amused on the outside inside he was frowning not liking the chemistry between the Weasley twin and the slytherin girl, it wouldn't be good for the war if the slytherin girl was able to get the Weasleys on her side...

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight.**

''Must be going mad" Dean Thomas commented earning a few laughs, Dean hoped it was just the man going mad as he had placed a bet claiming it was just a muggle cat.

** What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

''Minnie" Lee stage whispered to the twins.

"Jordan!"

** As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"But animagus can" Sam all but sung, Daphne whacked her friend on the arm.

"Hey!"

"Don't shout in my ear then!"

Many people from the Slytherin house snickered, this was a regular occurrence in the common room.

Harry clutched his hands together tightly feeling jealous at her sisters relationship with her friend, they used to talk like that until _he _put his friends opinions before his own.

** Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind.**

"Surprised he even has a mind" Sam spoke up casually and the Weasley twins snickered.

"Hear hear"

"Fred! George!"

"Sorry mother" They didn't sound sorry at all, rolling their eyes they hid their hurt, names mixed up again... they shouldn't still be getting hurt at the action.

Sam and Harry both knew Molly Weasley was wrong, Sam bit her lip her eyes hard as they gazed at Molly Weasley before looking at the Weasley twins with sympathy it was hard enough just being _the boy who lived _twin but if they had been identical ... Sam shuddered at the thought.

Harry who was used to Molly Weasley mixing up the twins names didn't comment not wanting to upset Mrs Weasley.

**As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

Ravenclaws nodded it was better always focusing on the task at hand for the day, while many other people from other houses rolled their eyes at the ravenclaws.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about.**

"Yes hard to believe some people can actually fit into their clothes" Sam said sarcastically.

Hermione frowned she may not like Harry's relatives but that was really rude so she commented "That was really rude"

Sam stared back unabashedly, Hermione huffed and looked away.

** People in cloaks.**

Many purebloods looked confused "What's wrong with that?" Pansy asked, Tracey smirked knowing that Pansy had been showing off her new cloaks the night before.

"Muggles do not wear cloaks i will go into more detail after the chapter" Professor Burbage said writing a quick note down on the parchment, Minerva sighed by this rate they would be here forever,

"Perhaps after every book?" Dumbledore suggested his eyes twinkling.

"Depends on what they need to know for each chapter" Charity Burbage answered not giving in to Dumbledores 'grandfather' look, Snape smirked slightly in appreciation.

** Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! **

"Dursley can't bear any sort of people," Harry muttered, his fingers clenching the fur on 'Padfoot', causing him to look up with concern on his dog face.

Sam snorted lightly resting her head on Daphne's shoulder.

**He supposed this was some stupid new fashion.**

Lavender seemed slightly off, sure some fashion was sometimes over the top or slightly silly but fashion was never stupid!

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by.**

Many frowned insulted by the muggle.

** They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all;**

There were audibly scoffs and raised eyebrows at this point.

** why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

There were many eye rolls as Dumbledore read that paragraph.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor.**

''Boring" The Weasley twins said as they sipped some pumpkin juice.

** If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. **

"I know that muggles don't see _our _types of owls with mail and etc but really gawking?" Tracey asked a look of slight haughty disdain. Hermione 'tutted' loudly at the Slytherin.

"Got something to say Granger?" Sam asked defending her friend.

Hermione looked startled to have been 'called out'. Before Hermione could reply Dumbledore continued wanting to stop a fight from breaking out.

_Slytherins _Dumbledore thought _always trying to fight someone, especially muggleborns. _

**Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood-**

''Likes shouting this guy doesn't he?" Fred pointed out the obvious.

"Just a bit" Sam replied her lips quirked at the Weasley twin.

**until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road**

Sam and Harry were both wide eye and both spoke in unison again.

"He _walked? _He wanted to _stretch his legs" _Both Harry and Sam smiled at each other and finished dramatically "What is the world coming too?"

Many laughed at the twins and Daphne and Tracey smiled at their 'sister' glad she was getting on well with her twin today, it usually depended on _his _mood. However Hermione and Ron both frowned not liking the way Harry acted around the 'Snake'.

** to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"The world is right again!"Both sets of twins (Weasley and Potter) declared laughing slightly.

Molly frowned they were being terribly rude, Harry and _that girl _might not like their aunt and uncle but they took them in out of the kindness of their hearts why couldn't they at least be polite.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed.**

Sam lightly shuddered Vernon Dursley's temper was almost as bad as Harrys.

Daphne frowned tightening her arm around her friend.

** He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag,**

Sam and Harry both snorted at the 'Uncle' Vernon they knew.

** that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"**

Some people looked confused while others seemed to be clicking onto what day it was, Harry hadn't clicked on yet but Sam had.

Sam paled turning her head into Daphne's neck, Daphne rubbed her 'sisters' back soothingly as Tracey bent round Daphne placing her arm lightly on top of Sam's shoulder for a moment before returning to her position before.

Blaise who sat on the arm of the chair patted Sam's shoulder after Tracey and Fred Weasley caught it frowning feeling that odd feeling, he knew that feeling from somewhere he just couldn't place it.

**"- yes, their son, Harry-"**

Harry clicked on burying his head into 'Padfoot's' fur.

Ginny frowned wishing she could help Harry Potter.

**"They have another child too? do they not?" **

Many looked scandalised and slightly ashamed remembering the way they had acted when finding out their was another Potter at the sorting.

Sam didn't react obviously used to the reaction.

**"-yes, little Samantha-""**

Sam frowned at her full name.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

Sam smirked, it was cruel to wish someone dead but if she had to wish it on anyone it would be _him _that monster that is Vernon Dursley.

A couple of purebloods looked alarmed but catching the sound of 'Muggle phrase' the nodded less confused.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

_Coward _Ron thought.

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office,**

"Vernon's work out of the year" Sam commented dryly.

Harry nodded his head in agreement "more like ten years"

They grinned at each other, Harry seemed to realise what he was doing when Ron nudged him and he turned his head away, he didn't catch Sam's hurt look.

** snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

"In the muggle world perhaps but it is pretty famous here" Hermione patted Harry's arm in pity and he gave her a small smile.

** He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry.**

Molly Weasley looked scandalous, however she was more upset that Lily had never brought them over to Petunia at all.

'Padfoot' growled lowly his ear back and teeth showing causing a few of the younger years to squirm.

Remus and Harry both patted the dog's head and Amelia Bones drummed her fingers on the head table looking at the trio.

** He'd never even seen the boy.**

Molly Weasley muttered inaudible words.

** It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"Harold's our grandfathers name" Sam commented lightly scratching her nose in thought.

Harry looked at his sister his eyes wide ''Really?" A few pupils and teachers felt pity for the boy who lost his parents, many seemed to forget that Sam had lost her parents too.

"Yeah was looking through the Potter History book in the Library Madam Pince helped me find it"

Irma Pince who had been listening but had been more focused on the new book order list she had been writing out looked up and gave a rare smile to the Slytherin.

Hermione huffed.

**As for the other twin, he couldn't remember if the other twin was even female!**

Many of the Slytherins looked murderous, they might to other houses be 'dark' and sure some may follow the dark path some may stay 'neutral' and some may be 'light' but they knew they had to defend each other, after all who else would? They Slytherin house only had each other!

Gryffindors hated them, Hufflepuffs obediently followed the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws ... well they were smart not to get on the wrong side of them and be polite.

** After all Mrs Dudley had only mentioned it in passing.**

"Not a good enough excuse" Daphne muttered.

** There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that...**

Severus Snape hid his scowl turning his face away from the hall towards the large windows were he looked at a frozen bird, his frown still in place.

Harry, 'Padfoot' and Remus all looked rather angry as well consoling each other. Sam bent her head pretending to adjust her heels but in reality she was wiping away a tear, she couldn't look weak after all.

** but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

Harry snorted hoping the person wasn't too injured.

**"Sorry," he grunted,**

Filius Flitwick flushed slightly.

Sam gasped ''He has manners?" There were a few chuckles more because of her 'dramatics' than anything else.

** as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare,**

Filius Flitwick seemed to go red as many students smiled knowingly at their professor, however after Filius's face calmed down slightly he felt guilty remembering that Lily and James's death hadn't kicked in till the next day.

** "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

Purebloods scowled how could anyone be so careless around muggles? Professor Flitwick bowed his head ashamed ''I was just so happy!-" He turned towards his second favourite student the girl that took after his first, like her mother.

"Your mother and fathers death didn't kick in till the next day" He admitted his squeaky voice full of shame, Sam smiled at him showing him she forgave him.

Severus Snape looked away at the smile knowing who he was reminded of.

Amelia Bones, Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt were all shaking their heads, it had been crazy for the obliviators that day at work so crazy that people from all the other departments were asked to lend a hand.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"Your arms fit professor?" Sam asked and the small professor gave a squeal of laughter at her his eyes twinkled "Barley around his front"

Many snorted out laughter as Fred handed George over 18 knuts in payment for winning that bet, Molly frowned at her sons.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

The Weasley twins looked outraged and commented utterly serious "They don't approve of Imagination! They are crazy!"

Many laughed thinking the twins were being dramatic however Sam knew different and answered "Yes they think Imagination is a form of basically evil corruption but really imagination is what keeps people's spirits up in hard times and i sometimes think people grow up to fast-" _I certainly did _she thought.

By now Sam had the halls full attention "- when we grow up we lose the imagination we had as a child, when i came into the wizarding world i was astounded at everything that you could do and the simple magic and yet i was surrounded by people that had grew up with magic their whole lives and were not fazed by it all, yet when i showed them muggle inventions they were astounded as well! It makes me think how we laugh at children as they look at televisions or broomsticks for the first time and i realise that children see the world completely differently from the way we do and i say the children have a better view of the world than we do! but then the children grow up and they leave behind their imagination behind"

There was silence in the great hall.

Ministry Officials were simply _astounded _at the insight of this teenager and how... dare they say it _wise _she sounded. Pupils were nodding in agreement and the Weasley twins were beaming glad someone took their outrage serious after all they wanted to start a joke shop and all they had was imagination to help them on their way.

George nudged Fred and gave him a smile that told him _I approve. _Fred pretended he didn't know what George meant as his stomachs did flips as he looked at the beautiful girl, _shes wonderful, brilliant _Fred thought thinking no amount of amazement and praise was enough for the witch.

Dumbledore cleared his throat making everyone snap out of their musings as people looked at the blushing Slytherin. Dumbledore scowled he didn't have the time for that Slytherin girl right now, he couldn't have everyone supporting her! After all she was in Slytherin she was bound to turn out just like Tom Riddle.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

People that had seen McGonagall's animagus form nodded their heads declaring that it was her.

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan snickered knowing they had been on the end of that look quite a few times.

**Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered.**

Dean Thomas sighed already waving goodbye to his money that was in the possessions of the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan.

"Definitely not mate."

** Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

Sprout looked at her students and told them all "That isn't a good relationship please don't take tips from that troll"

"POMONA" "PROFESSOR SPROUT" "NICE ONE"

Sprout shrugged off McGonagall's glare muttering "Just being Honest"

Umbridge and Fudge exchanged disapproving looks knowing that staff changes had to be made.

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter**

Sam smiled remembering Kelly that used to live next door before being shipped off to boarding school, Harry frowned slightly jealous remembering how Sam had had a friends for a couple of years while he didn't.

**and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

Sprout, Pomfrey and Sinistra frowned shaking their heads distastefully.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin.**

Mad-Eye and Kingsley exchanged looks deciding this man must be aware of the magical world.

**"Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted,"**

Tonks who had been rather quite throughout all of this suddenly exclaimed ''DAD" her hair turning from her purple style to her hot pink making several people gasp and laugh excitedly.

Tonks blushed, although she knew the students did not mean harm laughing it still hurt as she remembered the days of bullying she used to receive because of her ability, she caught Charlies eye and smiled at one of her good friends and he grinned crookedly back.

Molly grinned at the two while Remus frowned hating the feeling he had for the young witch, he felt he was doing wrong acting wrong but he couldn't help how he felt but he knew he would need to keep a leash on his feelings! After all he was too old, too poor and a monster!

'Padfoot' seemed to roll his eyes guessing his best mates thoughts.

** said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

Amelia and Mad-Eye both shook their heads frowning at how close they were to being found out that day.

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

Harry frowned annoyed "Theres nothing wrong with my family"

Sam nodded along with 'Padfoot' and Remus as others muttered words of praise about the long magical, powerful line of the Potter family.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

Daphne flinched, she looked at her sister desperately wishing to pull her into a hug but not wanting to leave her freind.

Sam guessing her thoughts nodded her hair in understanding "go" she pushed her arm slightly away and Daphne quickly walked towards her sister and pulled her up from the couch and sat back down in her sisters old seat pulling her third year sister into her lap.

Sam smiled sadly knowing why Daphne was so emotional on this subject, Astoria Greengrass when she had been younger had been diagnosed with a severe wizard flu and it had been touch and go for a little while on if they young Greengrass would live.

Fred Weasley had watched Daphne leave with a confused look before looking back at Sam, she seemed to have curled up on the couch (her heels now lying on the floor) grabbing her other friend Tracey's arm for support. Fred guessed she wasn't going to enjoy these books, not that he could blame her.

Sam looked up and her eyes connected with Fred Weasley's, blushing slightly she looked towards Dumbledore trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

Mad-Eye looked sharply away annoyed at how much evidence there was.

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**

There were a few snarls and cries of outrage at the muggle.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

Molly frowned and Arthur patted her arm soothing her wrath.

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"No one asked you" Ginny snapped and Harry smiled at her and she flushed and looked away, Sam who had saw rolled her eyes at the 'fan girl'.

Molly had saw as well and grinned excitedly knowing how much she wanted Harry to be married into the family.

**"The other twin?**

Sam winced it still hurt but then she was used to that.

**was it a girl like she predicted" Mr Dursley tried to sound casual**

**"Yes-" Mrs Dursley pursed her lips again "Samantha i believe! She couldn't even continue the tradition! **

Sam frowned looking over at Remus calling "What did she mean tradition?"

"Well Evan's girls are usually named after flowers-"

Sam frowned why didn't her mother name her after a flower? was she not good enough?!

"Though you are!" Sam gave Remus a confused look before making a 'O' with her mouth understanding.

Samantha _Scarlet Lily _Potter.

**Although she is not part of the family anyway! Not our fault she is a freak!"**

Sam and Harry both hissed while 'Padfoot' and Remus both growled.

Many others had cried out in anger as well after all Lily Potter nee Evans was very well respected and loved.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there.**

_What was the professor waiting for_? Many thought

**It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

Sam snorted while Harry huffed slightly.

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley.**

Sam sighed _She wished..._

** The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind...**

The hall as one seemed to straighten and many first were being curled and many cries and snarls was heard around the room.

** He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

"Jinxed it" A first year muggle born sang.

**How very wrong he was.**

The first year smiled smugly.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.**

"Apparition" People mumbled knowing this man had to be a wizard.

**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old,**

A few people coughed glancing at Dumbledore.

** judging by the silver of his hair and beard**

People were nodding determining it was Dumbledore.

** which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak**

Sam held in a snort rolling her eyes, Yup that was definitely the old man.

** that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

Sam raised a eyebrow, why was _that _mentioned? that was _very _descriptive! Perhaps Sam should take a trip to the Library.

** This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

Many students looked excited after all this was the first person to be seen in the books that was here!

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

Albus Dumbledore stopped and gave the students a winning smile his blue eyes twinkling "Of course i did! I just didn't pay attention to it"

Many students laughed while a few rolled their eyes not fooled by this mans act.

** He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something.**

Umbridge and Fudge both leaned forward.

** But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

Sam grinned winking at the Weasley twins.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket.**

Umbridge held in a squeal, was this a weapon?

** It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter.**

She deflated.

**He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"What is that professor?" One seventh year asked confused he had never heard of this invention.

Albus Dumbledore chuckled "It is my own invention of course"

Fudge glared at the Awe on many of the students faces.

** He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley,**

Severus hid his laughter_ years of practise Petunia. _

** they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"Pay up Boys!" Sam beamed at them, jumping off the couch and walking towards them barefoot. Hermione seemed rather annoyed at Sam's perfected manicure toe-nails that matched her finger nails.

Fred Weasley grinned pretending to sigh in annoyance as he gave her her money back with interest. "I guess i should say well done Potter"

Sam accepted the money and smiled up at him, without her heels Sam was tiny and Fred was a giant over her, she gulped as she realised how close they were, his head slightly bent and her up on her tip toes.

He seemed to realise it as well as he cleared his throat and stepped back rubbing his neck, his ears were red she noted.

"Thanks Weasley" She walked back to her houses set of couches plopping down next to Tracey and Blaise who had took Daphne's old seat. She watched as Fred and George handed out money to other students accepting money here and there.

Quite a few adults were not amused (Umbridge, Minerva, Fudge, Percy, Molly) as they watched people collecting their winnings but decided not to comment wanting to get the books on with.

''What's going on between you and that Weasley twin?" Tracey asked as she watched her friend stare at the Weasley Twins backside. Her friend flushed looking quickly away muttering "nothing"

After a few more minutes when everyone was settled Dumbledore began reading again.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

Several people coughed at the description.

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

Most Slytherins snorted knowing how stiff McGonagall could be sometimes and a few Gryffindors glared at them.

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"Why then do it?" A Ravenclaw asked but McGonagall gestured towards the book.

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, I've celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on.**

Some muggle borns seemed to stiffen at the way McGonagall worded it.

**It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid.**

The muggleborns shot glares at the professor who mumbled her apology.

**They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle.**

Sam let out a uncharacteristically girly giggle, that man was hilarious!

** He never had much sense."**

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

Some pupils mouthed 'eleven years' with eyes wide while many who had been in the first wizarding war (Mad-eye, Amelia,Kingsley,Remus,Sirius etc) bowed their heads.

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably.**

McGonagall sniffed angrily of course she knew!

** "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

Pupils whispered worriedly wondering what would have happened if they had been discovered that day!

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something,**

Harry shook his head bitterly.

**but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

''Of course" Umbridge declared, Fudge smiled at her in approval.

Harry irritated snapped "He is back"

"LIAR" Umbridge jumped from her seat glaring at the Potter boy.

"Detention Mr Potter for telling-"

"Perhaps after the reading Madame Umbridge" Dumbledore suggested not looking at Harry.

Sam sighed knowing she couldn't let Harry go through this alone and knew she would need to book herself a detention with that mad woman who tortures people with a blood quill.

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

Purebloods looked confused while a few muggleborns smiled and some shuddered at the sugary _too _sugary sweets.

**"A what?"**

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone-"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." **

Flinch.

The only people who had not flinched were Dumbledore, Harry, Sam, Remus, Minerva (who had gotten over the fear that night in the book) and 'Padfoot'. Mad-Eye Moody didn't flinch either however his grip certainly tightened on his wand.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice.**

Dumbledore of course had noticed.

** "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

"I would like you all to remember that students, fear of a name only increases fear of itself" Dumbledore patronised.

Students looked at the wizard in slight awe while Sam and a number of the Slytherins merely raised their eyebrows not impressed.

**"I know you haven't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring.**

Sam shook her head lightly not liking how everybody seemed in 'awe' of Dumbledore.

** "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Only because you are too noble to use them sir" Hermione said admiringly, Sam rolled her eyes at the kiss up Gryffindor.

Harry normally would have agreed with Hermione however as Dumbledore kept ignoring him he looked away.

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

"You're just like a mini McGonagall, Hermione!" The twins shouted teasingly, making Hermione blush and if you looked closely Minerva McGonagall had a faint flush on her cheeks as well.

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

Students grimaced, Poppy chuckled utterly bemused by Albus's thoughts.

"didn't need to know that" Sam muttered grimacing.

"Hear hear" The Weasley twins agreed.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

Everyone seemed to be looking at Harry who had shrunk down slowly in his seat wishing the ground would swallow him up. Ginny smiled at how humble her hero was.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss,**

Minerva McGonagall flinched as though struck, she had been very anxious after all James Potter and Lily Evans were her students _her _lions. That was why Minerva McGonagall didn't have daily talks with her lions now, she didn't want to loose them like she did with Lily and James.

** the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it**

More like she didn't want to believe.

**until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead."**

Dumbledore bowed his head in respect everyone following suit for a minutes silence.

If you looked closely you would see a 'dog' curled up tightly against a teenage boy his face slightly red, a man had his arm around his shoulders who looked rather pale and ill ... more than usual. At the other end of the hall a tear slid down the Slytherin girls face and she quickly swiped it away.

After the minuet was up Dumbledore continued his voice the only sound in the tense room.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**

Filius patted his friends shoulder.

"Where you close to them professor?" Harry asked his voice slightly hoarse.

Minerva who had been handed a tissue could only nod her head as she blew her nose rather loudly into the tissue.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know... " he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he went on to try to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But he couldn't.**

There were more than a few that looked at Harry Potter in awe.

**He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's true ?" faltered Professor McGonagall.**

Many leaned forward in their seats waiting to hear the 'book' headmasters response.

** "After all he's done... all the people he's killed...**

Molly Weasey gave a loud cry and turned into her husband shoulder remembering her brothers.

Amelia Bones and Susan Bones looked sadly at one another while Hannah Abbott curled her head into Justins side.

Sam and Harry made eye contact and for the first time in a few years they had the connection they had lost, only for a second before they both looked away.

** he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

Many murmured the question again "_How _did he survive?"

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

Everyone sighed in disappointment, and continued to listen as Albus read the chapter.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

Minerva stiffened honestly of course Hagrid told her! He couldn't keep anything a secret.

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

Those who didn't know Harry and Sam lived at their aunts had whispered the same question just moments earlier and a number blushed.

**"I've come to bring Harry and his sister**

Sam choked on her bitter laugh, of course always _his _sister, _his _twin.

**to their aunt and uncle. They're the only family they have left now apart from each other."**

Sam and Harry made eye contact, it was true but now Harry had Sirius. Remus looked at his goddaughter with a sad smile and Sam's heart leapt with hope perhaps she had someone as well?

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here ?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four.**

"Thanks for trying professor" Harry mumbled sadly.

** "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us.**

Sam actually gave a cold laugh that sent shivers down everyone's spines "Professor the Dursleys in _my _book anyway are the equivalent to muggle death eaters"

Several people looked confused after all weren't Slytherins supposed to be supporters of You-Know-Who?

However Remus Lupin felt anger spike inside him at _himself _hating how his goddaughter thought that, how his goddaughter had had a bad childhood when she could have being growing up with him? But she wasn't allowed because he was a werewolf! So in reality it was all his fault.

** And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets.**

Sprout, Pomfrey and Sinistra crossed their arms over their chests.

** Harry Potter Samantha Potter come and live here!"**

Sam looked startled at the mention of her _actual _name getting used, after all she was only used to _girl _or _his _twin. _  
_

Sam masked her surprise but not quick enough as Fred Weasley caught it and frowned thoughtfully.

**"It's the best place for them both," said Dumbledore firmly.**

Harry huffed gripping 'Padfoot's' fur.

** "Their aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him and Samantha when they are older. I've written them a letter."**

"A letter?" There were several cries of outrage and disgust at the wizard they were all in 'awe' at.

Remus Lupin growled dangerously low making a few students beside him freeze, he seemed to calm down _slightly _at the sight but that still didn't stop him from chewing Dumbledore's head off.

"A letter? A _LETTER _-" it looked obvious Remus Lupin looked closed to breaking down "- you told Petunia her sister _died _in a letter!-" Daphne shuddered tugging her sister closer to her "- they might not get on Dumbledore but that was _way _below the belt!"

Dumbledore looked thoroughly scolded, Remus took a deep breath and whirled around the his former head of house who did nothing to hide the shame in her eyes.

"and YOU you better have made him _talk _to them at least!-" before he could rant more he felt a warm arm pat his back and he looked into his goddaughters eyes and hid his astonishment, this was the very first time she had initiated contact with _him_.

She sat down beside him(as two students had moved scared) although she was trying to comfort him Remus could see the uneasiness in her eyes as she looked around the Gryffindor couch circle and he gave her what he hoped was a weak reassuring smile.

While Remus was distracted Dumbledore read on hoping he would not be yelled at more by the former student, Dumbledore was pale, he couldn't lose Remus's support! He needed a contact within the werewolf community after all! _I won't be able to control Remus if he gets any closer to the Slytherin girl_ Dumbledore though hiding a sad sigh knowing what he must do, it was all for the greater good after all.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall.**

Remus seemed to be calming down, his hand still tightly clutching his goddaughters, he was glad at least his old head of house seemed to think the idea was maddening as well. He glanced up at his head of house with a disappointed sigh, she isn't the woman she once was but then again he was no longer the man he once was as well ... war changes everything and everyone, usually for the worst.

Sam's poker face was on letting Remus Lupin clutch her hand, he didn't know this was hurting her! She knew she was going to regret this! After all soon he will lose interest in her and only care about the boy who lived. Sam could never be bitter of her brother, she could never hate him although sometimes she would scream it it a fit of anger but she never could, she was bitter about his fame. Not that she wanted it, but she was bitter on _how _he ended up with his fame.

** "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him!**

_Him... _Sams poker face showed a bitter smile.

** or her for that matter!**

Sam rose her eyebrow in astonishment, Fred Weasley caught the look and looked away deep inside of him understanding what she was feeling.

** She's a witch**

"Shes a witch all right one of the best" Daphne told the hall, and Sam flushed in reply allowing her wall down ... for a second.

Remus smiled proudly at his goddaughter not catching her flush as several teachers muttered their praise of her high marks.

** and Harry ... He'll be famous**

Fred Weasley laughed "More than famous mate-"

George finished "Your a legend"

Harry glared mockingly at the two ignoring the slight tint of red on his cheeks.

** - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry**

There were several snorts, Ironic isn't it...

** - every child in our world will know his name!"**

**"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

"Wish everyone would stop with the whole famous thing," Harry grumbled, several people looked shocked and several people rolled their eyes thinking Potter was a good liar...

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. **

_Of Course _Sam thought rubbing her temple in frustration.

**But how are the twins getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding one of the children underneath it.**

"You better not have" Sam grumbled, the Weasley twins laughed at the Slytherins expression and Molly pursed her lips annoyed at how disrespectful the girl was being! It should be a privilege if the headmaster holds you when you are a baby!

**"Hagrid's bringing them both."**

Sam groaned earning glares from two third of the trio (Hermione, Ron) Sam didn't trust Hagrid, sure he was a lovely man after all he had helped rescue her from the Dursleys however that didn't mean he could be trusted.

"I would trust Hagrid with my life" Harry stated ignoring his sister, he knew she liked Hagrid, she just didn't trust him.

Sam looked at her brother shaking her head at his foolishness, he was too trusting that was his problem, too loyal.

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

Hermione and Ron both bristled annoyed, as did Molly Weasley but for different reasons. Hermione and Ron were annoyed that people didn't trust Hagrid! While Molly Weasley was annoyed at the nerve of Minerva, how dare she questions Dumbledore!

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

Harry blushed as multiple students looked slightly awe at the fact Dumbledore and Harry spoke alike.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly,**

Sam nodded surprised in agreement with the Gryffindor head of house.

**"but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

People leaned forward engrossed in the story telling.

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

If a dog could grin 'Padfoot' certainly would be, Amelia Bones looked at the dog with narrowed eyes.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide.**

The first years that had not seen Hagrid yet because he was 'away' looked slightly frightened.

** He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

Few girls didn't coo and several female members of staff looked ready to join in, boys rolled their eyes at the girls.

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved.**

Sam and Remus both looked amused, Dumbledore claimed he trusted Hagrid 'with his life' but then why was he relieved was he doubting them?

Remus shook his head after a second _He is just relieved to see both twins alive especially after all the rumours._

** "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

'Padfoot' barked wagging his tail, pupils, teachers and ministry officials alike dismissed the bark, only a handful of people knew and grinned or like Molly rolled their eyes at Sirius Black.

Amelia Bones cocked her head to the side in thought.

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black**

Amelia Bone's heart leapt to her throat gazing at the dog with wide eyes ... it _couldn't _be! She would need to check to see if Sirius Black had been a animagus, it probably wasn't after all why was Harry Potter so friendly with it?

A few students had let out terrified gasps.

** lent it to me. I've got him, and his sister sir."**

Fred Weasley frowned understanding where the resentment was coming in, he hummed in thought wondering what he could do to help? _wait wait _why did he want to help? He shook his head getting rid of his thoughts.

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed,**

'Padfoot' and Remus flinched remembering the mess.

** but I got them both out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol the sister hasn't fall'n yet poor wee lass."**

Many of the girls cooed once more at the mental image, Ginny Weasley blushed smiling wondering what a baby Harry Potter had looked like, Fred Weasley was also on the same thoughts as his sister but his were on the female half of twins.

Daphne Greengrass gave a light laugh at her friends uncomfortable look as people cooed over the mental image of her and her brother, Harry heard a tinkling laugh that made his heart race and he shook his head not willing to turn to where two couch circles sat at the other side, Slytherin and Ravenclaw, he knew who had laughed _Cho Chang._

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. ****Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

Everyone in the hall turned for a second trying to catch a look at Harry's lightning scar and Harry sighed lifting his hair showing off the mark, Bill Weasley frowned in thought at the lightning bolt it looked like a ruin of some sort...

** Beside him emerald eyes looked frantically around, the baby girl's jet of black hair was slightly thinner than her brothers. Unlike her brother her forehead was completely clear.**

There were a few 'awes' at the mental images again of the baby twins.

Sam however was thinking about the scar, she couldn't deny that several times over the years she had wished she had had one as well, but then she realised how lucky she was that she didn't ...

**"Is that where - ?" whispered Professor McGonagall looking at the boy's forehead.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

Harry muttered bitterly under his breath, 'Padfoot' nuzzled closer to him trying to comfort his godson.

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

Harry looked up in hope at his headmaster who had simply shook his head not looking at Harry who sighed bitterly.

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

Girls looked disgusted, boys were muttering 'cool' 'merlin' 'wish i had...' and high fiving.

** Well - give them here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

Both Harry and Sam connected eyes with sad smiles on their faces before turning away.

**Dumbledore took the twins in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to them, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss before doing the same to his twin.**

Sam scrunched her nose.

** Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

'Padfoot' barked earning multiple laughs from places in the hall.

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little ones off ter live with Muggles-"**

"Hagrid better be quiet or he will be found out" Sam spoke softly.

Hermione smirked at her "You know you are talking to a book right?!" Her voice was slightly patronising.

Before Sam could retort someone butted in "Leave it Granger" Fred Weasley stepped in, Hermione huffed and looked away and Sam looked at Fred Weasley curious who returned her stare for a second before looking away his ears red.

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, **

Everyone snorted at the irony of it, while Molly Weasley was looking between Fred and Sam with distaste knowing she would have to step in and remind Fred of what Slytherins were like.

**patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid the bundle gently on the doorstep,**

Dumbledore took a deep breath hoping to read on quickly but was stopped by a growl.

'Padfoot's' ears were back his teeth gritted together as he looked at the headmaster, Minerva bowed her head ashamed.

Remus spoke what Sirius wanted to say, his eyes were glowing yellow and multiple students had let out startled gasp.

"You _left _them on a _doorstep!_" There was no mistaking the anger in Remus Lupins voice.

Harry was seen trying to coax the dog to sit again as the dog was up and standing, Amelia Bones looked on with thinned eyes.

Although Remus Lupin was angry at Dumbledore he was more angry with himself ... and his old head of house. He gazed at her with disappointed eyes, what had happened to her? This wasn't his head of house that he remembered.

Minerva avoided teachers and pupils eyes alike.

Molly huffed slightly, although she understood everyones anger but surely they all trusted Dumbledore enough to trust his judgement and besides he most likely put protections around the babies? She knew he would.

Bill and Charlie glared at the headmaster before eyeing their 'sister' with concern, she rolled her eyes fondly at them as they checked her over forgetting this was a long time ago.

Many students were whispering for a few more minutes as everything calmed down although several people were eyeing Dumbledore with distrust, Dumbledore sighed knowing this book wouldn't be as helpful as he had thought it would be, clearing his throat he continued...

** took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside their blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

Remus shook his head as their was no sound of protest it seemed from 'book McGonagall'. Sam eyed him uncertainly although his eyes were no longer glowing brightly there was still a yellow rim around his eyes, Sam bit her lip in thought, not noticing Fred Weasley's heated gaze, part of her wanted to comfort Remus then the other half, the bitter half told her to let him be... she would just get hurt in the end.

For the first time in a long time her softer half won the fight and she lay her head on Remus's shoulder, the mans full posture seemed to change, he lost the yellow rim around his eye-balls and he beamed at her wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

While all this was going on Dumbledore continued to read and George Weasley was snickering at his twin ...

** For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook,**

Sam smiled sadly thinking of the giant, sure she didn't trust him completely but his heart was in the right place and sometimes that was all that mattered.

** Professor McGonagall blinked furiously**

Pupils exchanged looks normally used to the stern professor, Minerva blew her nose rather loudly, it had been a terrible day three of her cubs dead, one sentenced to Azkaban and later the next day two were tortured to insanity.

**and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

People in the hall as one shuddered.

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

Sam and Harry both stiffened, Remus's hold on Sam tightened.

_Celebrations alright..._

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back.**

'Padfoot' whined and Harry patted his head chuckling at his godfather and Amelia Bones finally came to the conclusion that the dog was a animagus but she would wait before informing Harry Potter perhaps he didn't know? But first she would find out who the 'dog' really was.

**G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

Poppy patted her back as McGonagall repeated her action in the book.

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step**

Remus muttered curses under his breath.

**of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured.**

_Good Luck Harry ... always Harry _Sam didn't even feel the pain anymore, or perhaps it was because she was numb?

Fred Weasley and Remus Lupin both frowned glancing at the girl while Bill and Charlie glared at the headmaster.

The Slytherins as one hissed.

No one else seemed to pick up on what was wrong with that sentence, people glanced at the Slytherins confused before shrugging it off and Molly Weasley slapped the backs of Bill and Charlie's heads for glaring at the headmaster.

Harry didn't even blink, he hadn't noticed what was wrong with that sentence.

**He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

Muggle-born first years sighed happily at the signs of magic, some were still adjusting to the world of magic, some still woke up pinching themselves not believing magic was real.

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up, his twin lay beside him silent but still awake,**

Tracey and Daphne exchanged glances smiling at how their 'sister' never changed.

**her tiny hand grabbed his before finally drifting off into uneasy sleep.**

Many girls cooed at this image, Harry rubbed his neck embarrassed while his sister remained stoned face, Harry wished he had a poker face like hers.

** One small hand closed on the letter beside him Harry slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he and his sister would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream**

Severus Snape winced feeling sorry for Sam, not Harry.

**as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that his sister would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by their cousin Dudley trying to protect him from harm...**

Sam and Harry both flinched at how close they had both been trying to protect each other.

Pupils muttered, why did the slytherin try to protect him? isn't that against some sort of code?

The Slytherins didn't looked surprised after all it was known she was very protective of her family.

** He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

Dumbledore cleared his throat "That is the end of the chapter!"

Umbridge and Fudge sighed in disappointment.

"Perhaps a interval to stretch our legs" Dumbledore spoke sounding wary as he glanced at the book he had just read, he wanted to go through it.

Students got up moving from couches to talk to friends, people left the hall for some air.

Umbridge plucked the book out of Dumbledores grasp taking it over to where she sat with the minister though she didn't open it, after all she wanted everyone here when she read the secrets.

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed.

Pulling herself out of Remus's grasp Sam called out she was going for a walk, she wasn't going to ignore everything that people would find out like Harry, she knew their cupboard would most likely come up, she knew they were all going to find out...

She wasn't sure if she was prepared for that.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND THE WRITING IN BOLD! **

**Sorry guys i know people are annoyed i am updating this rather than phase 1 but i am feeling very inspired with this story in my head!**

**Sorry and just to let you all know Power of Odin Phase 1 is on its way. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITES YOUR SUPPORT MEANS THE WORLD**

**-Smiles123**


	3. Interval -1-

_Pulling herself out of Remus's grasp Sam called out she was going for a walk, she wasn't going to ignore everything that people would find out like Harry, she knew their cupboard would most likely come up, she knew they were all going to find out..._

_She wasn't sure if she was prepared for that._

* * *

Sam sat down curling up into a ball, her head leaning on her knees, she was scared, terrified even of the books. What would everyone think? Remus didn't know she could speak parseltongue. She knew she should distance herself while she had the chance.

She didn't want to get hurt again. The pain, the feeling of betrayal was all too familiar.

Hearing footsteps she looked up pulling at the hem of her dress so nothing was showing, Remus Lupin collapsed next to her looking out at the lake.

She appreciated he wasn't talking, the silence wasn't awkward it was comforting. _Strange _Sam mused looking around at the frozen world, even the whomping willow was still.

"It's fascinating isn't it?" Remus interrupted her internal musings, she turned her head to him slightly confused but not letting it show.

However on some part of her face she must have let slipped some confusion as he explained his thoughts "The magic! The fates magic, it makes me wonder how powerful they are, scares me too-" He admitted drumming his fingers on the grass.

"-to know there are a lot more power creators out there"

Sam nodded now that she thought about it, it was certainly terrifying. "They must be rather scared as well, at one point at least, to know they were marked, dangerous marked too powerful"

Remus smiled at the mature teen besides him. There was silence once more, welcomed.

Sam knew she should stop this now, make a cruel comment perhaps on him being a werewolf, she winced not wanting to hurt the man beside her, but then in the end she would be saving herself the hurt that would be to come if she continued down this path.

She didn't want too, but she knew she had to face reality, even if she didn't want too.

"Why are you here?" She spoke her voice soft, she cursed mentally annoyed with herself, she was becoming weak... and weak people don't survive in todays age.

Remus cast his gaze on her slightly startled at her stonic face, he paused for a moment before gathering up what was left of his Gryffindor courage and wrapping his arms around her small frame.

She immediately tensed at the unusual contact, she had been hugged little in her life and had never desired anyone to hold her ... until now. It was strange the warm feeling bubbling up inside her, the feeling of security, warmth, kindness and ... love. It was a hug full of feelings she had once in her young age wished her father could bestow her with.

"You're my god-daughter-" He whispered in her ear as her tensed muscles relaxed slightly in his hold. "I know i have failed you in the past-" He swallowed loudly before pulling away slightly to look into her eyes "but i _never _will again, i promise."

She didn't look away, she didn't break the contact, she nodded slowly still numb.

_You IDIOT! Your going to get hurt again! _Her inner voice was screaming at her _Run! Get away fast while you still can! _

Remus smiled at her shocked face, slightly upset that she was shocked by getting hugged, or perhaps she was just shocked _he _had hugged her.

"I always wanted a daughter-" He confessed "i don't want to try to replace James, no one can replace him in any of our lives-" Both sets of eyes were glazed, unshed tears forming in both "but i would like to be there for you, will you let me"

She broke the contact looking away biting her lip in thought, Remus waited patiently his heart pounding.

"I'm a parselmouth" She blurted out eyeing him from the corner of her eye. If he was surprised he didn't show it.

"Many things have been classified with evil, but it isn't what you have its what you _do _with the gifts ... -" he winced before counting "-or curse you are given"

She looked away from the lake back to him, her walls coming down, he could see the real _terror _in her eyes.

Remus had seen terror in people's eyes before but usually it was directed at _him_, because of who he was but ... this was different, the self-loathing in her eyes was unmistakable.

"Then why do i _feel _evil-" Her voice was hoarse as she admitted how she felt "Some days i want to lock myself up in my dorm and never return, some days i just feel this _darkness _inside of me, clawing at my humanity"

Remus tilted her chin upwards as she had looked down to the ground while admitting these facts. "You are _not _evil" He spoke passionately. "No ones perfect, there is a evil inside all of us, but its _our _choice if we let that ... that evil control us, take away your willpower"

As he spoke he had looked away, his eyes glazed as he thought back, someone had told him that exact speech once ...

_"Hey how was your time of the month?" James asked munching his way through a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans as he walked into the Hospital wing, he scrunched his nose as he swallowed a bean. _

_"GROSS! Cabbage-" He explained to the bleary eyed Remus Lupin who lay on a Hospital bed "-overcooked as well" James added scrunching his nose as he collapsed on the bedside chair that was still warm._

_"Bumped into Wormtail as he was coming out, he was meeting padfoot in detention so you're stuck with me Moony and oh-" James pulled two bars of Honeydukes finest chocolate out his pocket "chocolate"_

_Remus gave a strained smile trying to sit up before groaning in protest and backing down, James winced opening one of the bars and helping Remus's weak hand grip it "Tough night mate?" Remus didn't need to answer, as James already knew but kept cover as Madame Pomfrey the new intern strolled past._

_For the next hour Remus slept on and off coming in and out of listening to a babbling James talk about the Quidditch World Cup that would be taking place in a year in France. _

_"So hey my dad was able to book tickets, good job he booked them this early after he left the office they had sold out after the next 31 minutes" Remus smiled trust his friend to remember the exact time, only for Quidditch. _

_"So my dad got two extra tickets, one for Sirius of course and the other for you as you know Wormtail doesn't like Quidditch all that much apart from the Gryffindor team" _

_Remus gave a weak smile, Wormtail only liked watching the Gryffindor team as two of his best friends were in the team and the other commentated. _

_James bent over his backpack he had brought in "So i got the letter and everything so you know its not a problem cause you know you always think you are a-" James paused slightly as he looked up dragging the letter out of his bag and catching Remus's frozen look "burden" he finished feeling awkward._

_"You alright mate?" James asked waving his hand in front on Remus's face, Remus's gaze was frozen on his shoulder. _

_James grinned trying not to seem worried "Mate i know my shoulders gorgeous like the rest of me but why-" He trailed off as he realised what Remus must have seen._

_Remus was frozen in horror, James's t-shirt covered it now but Remus could still see the scar, it was fresh ... like it had happened last night! _

_"Thats it!-" Remus shocked James with his strong voice "You guys can't come with me anymore during the moon ... James i am so sorry-"_

_James interrupted Remus shrugging of his concerns "Remus its nothing! I've had worse-" Remus eyes widened and James winced at his choice of words "it doesn't matter and we will all still be there at the full moon for you!" He finished stubbornly running a hand through his messy hair in frustration. _

_Remus let his face fall into his hands, he felt like crying what was he... a monster "How are you friends with me still James?! All of you guys?! I I am evil! I I ...I am a monster" He spoke solemnly refusing to look up. _

_James shook his head stubbornly peeling Remus's hands of his face "You are not a monster Remus! You can't control Moony Remus! No ones perfect, there is a evil inside all of us, but its __our _choice if we let that ... that evil control us, take away your willpower!" 

Remus smiled softly remembering his friend, Sam curled up beside Remus laying her head on his shoulder.

They sat for minutes in silence, in mourning, there were no tears, for Remus he had lost the power to cry after crying so much after _that _night. For Sam, she hadn't opened up completely to Remus Lupin but this _this _was a start, perhaps one day she will break down and let him see her cry but not yet ... not yet.

A dog barked alerting the twos attention that they weren't alone, unconsciously Sam tightened her grip on her wand, she should have known someone was there, she was getting weaker, she couldn't have that.

The 'dog' indicated his head to the open doors of Hogwarts, Remus squeezed Sam's shoulders before standing up and offering his hand, but she was already up and following the 'dog' inside brushing herself off.

Remus sighed letting his hand fall limp to his side before following Sam inside.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and show of support to this story! Hope you liked the chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own HP! **


	4. Reading 'The Vanishing Glass'

_The 'dog' indicated his head to the open doors of Hogwarts, Remus squeezed Sam's shoulders before standing up and offering his hand, but she was already up and following the 'dog' inside brushing herself off._

_Remus sighed letting his hand fall limp to his side before following Sam inside._

* * *

'Padfoot' trotted into the hall before galloping over to Harry and licking his arm in greeting before settling back at his feet, Harry smiled at his godfather.

Remus and Sam both walked in a minute later, Sam once again stopped at the doors feeling the prickles of the signs of magic, she ran her hand along the frame of the door and shivered slightly.

Remus had stopped with Sam and was looking at his goddaughter curiously, she seemed in deep thought as she ran her hand over the frame of the hall door shivering visibly.

Sam looked up at Remus surprised to see he had stopped as well.

"Scar!" Sam looked over to see Tracey waving from her spot at one of the Slytherin couches, Sam glanced at Remus slightly uncomfortable. Part of her didn't want to leave him, but she was stupid, she knew she should just go over and sit with her friends, people she trusted had her back, they wouldn't leave her.

"Go" Remus urged smiling at her clearly thinking she wanted to sit with her friends, Sam didn't protest and walked away ignoring the ache in her chest.

Before Dumbledore could call everyone's attention Umbridge took it upon herself to, clearing her throat the circle that had formed around the corner of the room with Professor Burbage disappeared and many people made their way back to their house coloured couches.

"I will read the next chapter before passing it onto another professor or adult so no one loses their voice" Just at the sound of Umbridge's voice made many people wish she did lose her voice but they didn't comment glad they only had to listen to her voice for one chapter.

Umbridge cleared her throat once more and Sam rolled her eyes "Hem hem lets see here yes! Chapter two **'The Vanishing Glass'**"

Harry groaned annoyed, Remus and Padfoot exchanged a worried look.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find twins on the front step,**

Sam heard her two best friends muttering beside her.

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose taking a deep breath.

Padfoot barked while Minerva bowed her head ashamed.

**but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.**

Fred and George both wrinkled their noses.

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door;**

Molly Weasley sighed wistfully that sounded lovely, a clean tidy garden.

**it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets -**

Bill and Charlie both snorted ignoring their mothers pointed glare.

Arthur frowned, it was rather strange seeing Molly act this way, after all he was usually out working most days and taking extra shifts for money so he was never really home long enough to see the way Molly interacted with the children.

**but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby,**

Ron and Harry both exchanged amused looks, indeed he wasn't.

**and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle,**

"Poor bike" A muggleborn hufflepuff joked and those who knew what a bike was gave a laugh in appreciation.

Charity wrote down the word bike onto her parchment as she saw some of the purebloods uncomfortable look.

**on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father,**

Harry flinched.

**being hugged and kissed by his mother.**

Sam flinched.

**The room held no sign at all that another child lived in the house, let alone two.**

Several whispers were heard around the hall as Remus rose an eyebrow in disbelief.

Professor Septima Vector who teaches Arithmancy spoke up "Why is that?"

Harry avoided everyones eyes shrugging while Sam - who kept eye contact - stayed silent.

Remus, Snape and Minerva were getting a bad feeling about this...

**Yet another two children also lived in the house, both were asleep at the moment but not for long.**

**Their Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

Severus Snape sighed in sympathy while the Weasley children winced.

Arthur narrowed his eyes.

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

"And we complain about how mum wakes _us_ up." Ron spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck. Charlie, the twins and Bill nodded in agreement, they would never complain again. Ginny glared mum didn't wake them up that bad.

**Harry Potter was the first to wake and he woke with a start.**

Tracey and Daphne both covered their disbelief quickly, Sam didn't wake up? Sam usually was up fast at the first sign of noise.

**His aunt rapped on the door again.**

"Give them a minute!" Bill said rather annoyed.

"Bill-" Molly scolded his tone "- I am sure their Aunt just wanted to make sure they didn't go back to sleep, don't scold someone's parenting-" she looked at her other boys "-that goes for you all"

Sam snorted at the word 'parenting' while Arthur quickly added in "-including you Ginny" The Weasley boys smiled at their father in thanks while both Molly and Ginny frowned at him.

**"Up!" she screeched.**

Snape and the Potter twins both jumped slightly remembering her shrill voice.

**Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove**

"You could hear all that from you room?" Bill inquired incredulously looking at the twins, Harry merely avoided eye contact and Sam grumbled annoyed as people turned to her for an explanation.

"Our room was downstairs" she spat out, it was clear that was the only answer that would be given.

Remus felt a lump in his throat he didn't like this at all, many members of staff and pupils alike were in the same frame of mind.

**and groaned knowing what day it was if his aunt was attempting to cook.**

Harry shuddered while his twin snickered at him from across the room.

"Harry dear-" Molly Weasley said affectionately "Its not nice to insult someones cooking because some people just don't have the talent and-"

Sam rolled her eyes while Ron stared jealousy,his mum wasn't angry at Harry like she would have been at him.

Harry gave her a pleading look as she finished her scolding "Sorry Mrs Weasley" Molly smiled at him and Umbridge cleared her throat in annoyance.

**"Sam" Harry whispered to the dead lump beside him.**

Tracey and Daphne both looked at their friend who seemed to be finding the floor interesting as she stared hard at it.

Pansy along with Millicent both stared as well, it was strange Sam was such a light sleeper.

**The response was a sleepy handing waving him away.**

Fred Weasley smiled, it was nice hearing about Sam, not the poker face cold girl who was very bipolar, especially today, sometimes she could be warm, open and funny or usually she was a stone hearted bitch, or perhaps she just has a really good poker face.

**Harry smiled slightly rolling onto his back giving his sister a few more minutes of sleep,**

Sam's lips quirked.

**he tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it.**

"You remember that?" A student spoke up in awe, Harry smiled sheepishly nodding while Sam covered her annoyance quickly, it wasn't that she was annoyed about Harry's fame but of the fact everyone seemed to be in awe of him, perhaps it was sibling jealousy but she saw nothing to be in awe at, he was just Harry.

**He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

Several adults shook their heads amazed.

**Sighing knowing his aunt would be mad if they didn't go out and help set the table Harry rolled to his side trying to wake his twin again.**

_All_ the Slytherin frowned, it was common knowledge that Sam was a light sleeper especially after she hexed Pansy when Pansy was tiptoeing past her bed to the toilet, everyones sleep that night in the Slytherin dormitories had been disturbed.

**Samantha Potter opened her eyes her eyelids feeling awfully heavy.**

Remus chuckled "Your father was the same" Padfoot whined in agreement.

Snape glared at the mutt while Sam gave a nod of acknowledgement ignoring the cold feeling of being compared to one of her parents _again_. It wasn't that she didn't love hearing about them ... it was the fact that her two parents seemed _too _perfect, there was very high expectations now on Harry, not her she ruined those expectations when she was placed in Slytherin.

**Catching sight of Harry in her vision she grumbled muttering words Harry could not hear into the pillow they shared.**

"You shared a bed?" Ron asked his ears going red, everyone in the hall seemed rather shocked.

Remus sent a searching look at Sam who seemed to be ignoring everyone's questions.

Molly tisked at how nosey people were being, the twins must have shared a bed because their dear aunt and uncle could probably not afford it!

**"Come on Aunt Petunia will be mad" Harry tried persuading his sister,**

Molly smiled at Harry approvingly, such a nice boy.

"Keyword-" Sam whispered to Blaize "-_tried_" He snickered.

**of course that just gave her all the more reason to stay in bed.**

Molly frowned tutting under her breath at the rude girl.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a disapproving look, she really was full of herself this Slytherin girl.

Snape blinked rather shocked, Sam had always been well mannered to adults, but then again it was Petunia ...

**"Let her quack"**

Bill and Charlie snorted while the twins gave a laugh at the girl, there seemed to be various noises of amusement around the hall. Remus hid his chuckle while Molly frowned.

**Harry was able to understand the words Sam spoke this time and he smiled fondly at his twin.**

Gryffindors from first years to seventh all seemed rather shocked at how fond Harry seemed of his sister, Hermione and Ron both glared at the book not liking it.

The Slytherins were the only house that didn't seem shocked, they all knew how much of a beating Sam takes for Harry, although most of the people in the house were 'grey' there were also several dark members of families that wanted to hurt Harry, Sam stopped them whether Harry knew it or not.

Well he was in for a big surprise if he didn't know.

**Their aunt was back outside the door.**

"Give them a minuet" A Slytherin spoke up annoyed hearing noises of agreement beside him, the other houses still seemed shocked that a Slytherin could stand up for someone ... beside themselves. The Slytherins all noted this and hid their annoyance.

**"Are either of you two up yet?! Both of you UP! Now!" she demanded.**

There were several rude gestures around the room (making _all _houses lose points) as many called out to give them a minute, it seemed everyone was getting rather comfortable speaking out now.

**"Nearly" Harry answered shoving his sister off the bed as she went to make a rude comment**

The Weasley twins chuckled.

**that would not go without punishment.**

Remus growled "What punishment would that be?"

Both Bill and Charlie looked to be thinking along the same lines as Remus as they looked at Sam for answers as Harry was looking to the ground as though it would swallow him up. Sam didn't calm their fears as she ignored the question.

Molly Weasley held her tongue, that Slytherin girl just wanted to create some drama she was sure.

**His sister certainly wasn't a morning person.**

The Slytherins were all exchanging worried thoughts their voices low as Umbridge continued reading.

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon.**

"They made you cook?!" Hermione demanded her voice high, Harry just nodded not looking up from the floor.

Sam rolled her eyes at her brother who seemed to not want to face everyone "We were made to cook as soon as we could reach the stove after a few years it was obvious Harry had a talent for it"

Hermione was in shock, the slytherin didn't speak rudely to her or anything! She spoke in a monotone voice and she kept eye contact with Hermione! Perhaps she wasn't as bad... Hermione shook her head turning her thoughts to poor Harry!

Remus patted Padfoot ignoring the tightening feeling in his stomach at how his goddaughter and Harry were treated.

Sam's friends also did not seem happy.

**And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect for Duddy's birthday"**

**Sam groaned into the mattress as she pulled herself back onto the single bed they shared.**

Several people frowned.

**"What did you say?" Their aunt snapped through the door.**

"They said nothing" Bill snapped annoyed at how his 'sister' was getting treated.

Ginny gaped at her older brother shocked at how he was acting, Molly seemed on the same page "Bill!" She scolded.

The Weasley Boys (Ron, Twins, Charlie, Bill) exchanged looks.

What was going on with the Weasleys?

**"Nothing, nothing..." Harry said quickly as Sam made a rude sign at the door.**

Tracey and Daphne smiled fondly while there were snickers around the hall.

**Dudley's birthday - how could they have forgotten?**

"Cause we were trying to forget" Sam spoke up.

**Harry slid passed his cursing sister as she attempted to brush her hair**

Sam smiled at Tracey bumping her shoulder against hers "Much easier now" Tracey smiled back glad the spell was taming Sam's hair.

Padfoot barked.

**and out of the bed and started looking for socks.**

**He found a pair under the bed and, after pulling a spider**

Ron shivered and Fred actually looked rather ashamed. Sam rolled her eyes at the youngest Weasley boy and his dramatics.

**off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders,**

Ron frowned.

**so was Sam because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them,**

Sam and Harry both closed their eyes, this was it.

No one spoke up as Umbridge eye's gleamed in delight but there was one thing running through everyones mind _What has a cupboard got to do with anything?_

**and that was where the twins slept.**

There was silence.

* * *

Hi guys i am leaving it here as there is a MAJOR twist coming up in the next few chapters and i am currently in the middle of writing the twist but i wanted to get something out for you as i know you all have been waiting!

THANK YOU! For all the reviews and follows and favourites and ... WOW you guys are just great! and Thank you for all the well wishes for my aunt! She was released yesterday from hospital but she is staying at ours so we can help her around the house!

**Disclaimer - I do not own any content/characters you recognise**


	5. Reading 'The Vanishing Glass' -2-

**How do i apologize enough? Since it was summer i totally thought it would be easier for me to upload but perhaps not. I am so sorry. Without my usual schedule i didn't put enough time into my writing as i should and i can't apologize enough. The delay in this chapter is mostly because i was lazy but also i found it _so _hard writing the reactions to the cupboard. I have in fact went on and continued writing future chapters before coming back to this because ... i don't know how to write Sam's reaction to everyone's outbursts. Funny i know that i created this character and now i am finding it hard to write her reactions but bare with me. Hopefully when i go back to school my schedule will be back to normal but BEWARE this is a warning i have exams next year! This is my exam year so i am apologising for future reference.**

* * *

"WHAT!" Molly Weasley's outburst was not unexpected.

Whispers of shock came from the students as it sunk in that _the _Harry Potter and his sister had slept in a cupboard.

Harry was looking down wanting the ground to swallow him up as he felt eyes on the back of his head, Hermione and Ron were both by his side confused and angry at him or the Dursleys he wasn't so sure.

Remus Lupin's eyes were glowing once more and the growl that erupted had students moving away and becoming silent at the angry werewolf. Perhaps the only thing showing he was still in control of his wolf was the fact he was holding the grim look alike by the collar as the dog growled bearing his teeth at the headmaster.

Sam didn't know whether to be laughing at the fact the students seemed to be forgetting how cruel they had been towards Harry as they stuck up for him with angered words.

No points were taken off students as the teachers sat in shock, some were looking close to uttering curse words as well in front of the students, Minerva bowed her head not daring to look up and see those disappointed angry stares aimed at her.

Snape's reaction surprised the people who were paying attention (Moody) as he paled, he had known that Sam had not been a fan of Petunia but Dumbledore had promised they were safe and well.

"You said they were well" Dumbledore sighed at his ex-student angry sneer.

"No-" he corrected "- I had Arabella Figg checking up on them from time to time, _she _said they were fine"

"You took her word for it-" Even Molly Weasley who was sobbing attention was on the potion's master and Dumbledore "-If you don't remember Arabella Figg is a _squib _who is very angry at being a squib and you _trust _her word when all she does is try to gain magic from others"

Amelia Bones was writing quickly on her parchment hoping that although muggles, Mr and Mrs Dursley could get a magical sentencing but if not she would put in a word with the muggle law enforcement contact she knew.

Fudge and Umbridge were both frowning, Fudge because he hadn't listened to Thomas Greengrass when he had suggested investigating the Potters' homelife. Umbridge however was frowning because although she was delighted that the spoilt Potter brats were getting what they deserved they were though getting sympathy from the audience in the room and that was _NOT _her goal.

The Gryffindors were outraged along with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws at the news but the Slytherins as one seemed to close off. _Heartless gits _was the thought that went through the other tables minds.

No one noticed, no one noticed the Slytherins had all inched closer to each other in comfort, that the first years had moved and now each first year sat with a older Slytherin who had one hand wrapped around their backs in comfort. It was like a slap to the Slytherins, they only had each other and to know one of them had to suffer _this _was just ... unexplainable.

All the female Slytherins took it slightly harder than the males, perhaps it was because that they held Slytherin 'girl nights' at least twice a year and never once had they ... thought that Sam had been put through this.

"Harry, Samantha we will be discussing this privately later on"

Harry didn't react to anyone as he sat staring at the ground, Sam just cursed but thanked merlin that Mr and Mrs Greengrass weren't here.

**Harry was dressed first**

Daphne and Tracey both would have smiled any other time, not this time though, they would have smiled because Sam was known for taking _forever _to get ready, the Yule Ball for example.

** so he went down the hall into the kitchen.**

The Weasley twins flinched guilty, they should have questioned Sam more that summer in second year when she stayed with them for a few days. They had _saw _the cupboard, _been _in the small cupboard where they had slept and when Sam didn't answer why there had been bars on the windows and why they were starved the Twins had just _forgot_. That guilt would stay with them for a while.

**The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents.**

Ron tried to ignore the jealous strike within him.

**It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

Although few people understood what these things were they all questioned why he got a second tele-vision was it?

Amelia Bones raised her eyebrow those were certainly expensive and didn't only Mr Dursley bring in money to the household? She had nothing against housewives but she was sure no one could afford all that at once especially with only one paycheck coming into the family.

** Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to both twins, as Dudley was very fat**

Molly Weasley clicked her tongue, she was angry at the Dursley parents for treating her Harry like that but honestly it was still rude to say stuff like about a child.

** and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody.**

"Please tell me thats not you" Hermione begged Harry, Remus inclined his head slightly at Hermione rather annoyed that she only remembered Harry and not his god-daughter also, she wouldn't mind if it was Sam getting hit.

Harry ignored Hermione _still _staring defensively at the ground.

** Dudley's favourite punching bag was either of the twins,**

The hall as one growled and Sam had to bite her cheek to stop herself from laughing, what they did to her brother on a regular bases was much worse in her opinion. Rather a good beating than getting put on a pedestal and waiting for it to fall.

**but he couldn't often catch Harry.**

Ron and Hermione relaxed and Remus turned his head sharply away from the two. Harry caught the action and was confused. Why was Remus angry that Hermione and Ron were happy he wasn't beat often? He seemed to forget about Sam.

** Harry didn't look it but he was very fast. **

"Youngest Seeker in a century!" the Weasley Twins hollered proud, Harry flushed at the praise as padfoot barked and people let out a few cheers for the boy. Ginny and Molly both smiled at the blush on his cheeks, how humble he was...

Umbridge held in her annoyed hiss as she continued reading.

**Sam on the other hand wasn't as fast**

The mood was ruined and few people (the Weasley twins included) felt guilty forgetting about Sam.

Bill and Charlie both caught each other's eye and nodded, at the next break they would offer to help Sam with her self defence. Sam had given them both a muggle book on self defence for christmas along with a few other trinkets. It was time to put their books to good use.

**and got caught more often than Harry however Sam always managed to slip out of his grasp, she was very sneaky that way.**

One of the first year Slytherins decided that if Harry got a cheer so should Sam and spoke up bravely "Slytherin right there!" The Slytherins all let out a few chuckles in agreement and Sam ignored the blood rushing to her cheeks as a few people leaned over the give her a pat on the back.

Fred ignored how his stomach flipped at her blush.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a cupboard,**

Several people hissed at the reminder. Remus bowed his head his hands shaking.

**but both twins had always been very small and skinny for their age.**

Minerva spoke up for the first time in a while, her head was still bowed ashamed "Your mother and father were both small for their age as well, though your father shot up between his fifth and sixth year"

It was funny, Harry although smaller than his dorm mates had grew while Sam was still tiny.

Sam lifted her chin pointedly away from her snickering friends trying to contain her smile.

**Harry looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's,**

"They did not buy you clothes?" Dumbledore asked weary, Harry could not stop his head from shooting up ... Dumbledore was talking to him again. Harry shook his head and Dumbledore actually looked his age, he had given money each year from the Potter vault to the Dursleys to help the twins.

**and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.**

"No joking" Bill and Charlie snickered, a second later they were rubbing their heads. It seemed there mum thought that was rather rude.

**Sam was only slightly better, she was forced to wear Aunt Petunia's old clothes and they were still two times bigger than her small frame.**

Pansy wrinkled her nose at the thought of Sam's old clothes, while Daphne and Astoria both smiled remembering taking Sam out shopping with their mum and dad and helping her choose clothes. That had been a fun summer.

**The twins both had thin faces, Harry had knobbly knees**

Padfoot seemed to bark and Remus Lupin for a second looked young as he gave out a loud laugh. Harry shot him a questioning look and Remus Lupin shook his head, Harry made a note to ask later perhaps it was something to do with his dad.

**and they both have black hair and bright green eyes.**

Severus flinched, no one noticed apart from three, Moody, Dumbledore and Sam.

** Harry also wore round glasses held together with a lot of scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

Padfoot barked and Amelia Bones sighed, she was sure that dog was a animagus but who? who would hide? not Sirius Black he wasn't a animagus the last time she checked. It was like solving a puzzle without all the pieces.

** The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightening.**

"You actually _liked_ it?" Hermione asked shocked. Ron however was both shocked and pleased he just _knew _Harry had to like his fame. Who wouldn't? _  
_

Harry shrugged embarrassed at the time it had made him feel special.

** He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

Sam shook her head remembering the reaction when Harry had asked that question.

**"In the car crash when your parents died" she had said.**

People were outraged, how ... how can people you're supposed family say such horrible lies like that?

Dumbledore closed his eyes shaking his head at Petunia. He should have known the little girl that wrote to him would always hold a grudge against her sister. This was the price.

Sam felt Tracey squeeze her arm in support and Tracey muttered into her ear "Crash? don't know what a car is but i doubt wizards and witches can be killed easily in crashes" Sam just leaned her head on her good friend's shoulder.

** "And don't ask questions."**

It wasn't only students feeling guilty now, the Professors had discussed _quite _often that the Potters, both were rather quiet in class.

Several Ravenclaws looked affronted at that statement along with Hermione who had quite frankly thought Harry was just being lazy when he got confused and did not ask for help.

**Don't ask questions - Sam always said that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys,**

Sam and Harry both nodded and Remus Lupin looked ready to break down.

Ron and Hermione gave sympathetic looks to Harry which he tried to ignore as he patted padfoot's head.

** and that was often the rule Harry broke,**

Sam continued to nod her head in agreement while Remus just groaned looking at the sheepish teen who was rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed.

**Sam said he was too curious for his own good.**

Ron and Hermione both agreed with that statement rather reluctantly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon, Sam slipped in behind him.**

Daphne laughed "Even then little snake?" Sam gave a small smile to her friend, Sam had always been rather sneaky.

**"Comb your hair!" he barked to Harry, by way of a morning greeting.**

"Charming" Hermione commented frowning at the book.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**

Remus smiled his eyes glazed over "Your fathers was the same"

**Sam didn't have the problem, although her hair was still rather messy compared to a ordinary persons,**

"Agreed" Daphne and Tracey hollered while Sam could not help her blush glaring at her two friends. Daphne just winked while Tracey lifted a piece of Sam's once straightened hair which was now wavy as a example.

The hall was rather amused with the trio's antics. Apart from Umbridge who was trying not to scream, she wanted these over and done with. She wanted Harry Potter found to be the liar he is and ship him off to Azkaban with his sister.

**it was better than Harry's simply because of the length of her hair, which stopped half way down her back.**

"Hasn't grew since" Sam piped up. Ginny rolled her eyes, like they all wanted to know.

**Harry was frying eggs while Sam set the table, Sam wasn't trusted in the kitchen after**

The Weasley twins attention was firmly on the book now, did they have a prankster on their hands?

** the incident when she was seven. She had been upset when Kelly, the little girl from next door had been sent away to boarding school; so when Aunt Petunia had made a nasty comment saying "Good Riddance" Sam had decided to make dinner that night a little bit more ... interesting.**

The Weasley twins laughed while their mother frowned, honestly what a child that Samantha is!

Fred Weasley seemed rather in awe of this girl George noted this and started smirking already planning on pushing they two together.

Bill and Charlie caught George's smirk and frowned knowing what that meant, it wasn't that Sam didn't deserve to be in a happy relationship but they knew that relationships any kind, friendship or more freaked the girl out, she didn't trust easily. They would have a talk with both twins, if Fred really did like Sam well he would accept her baggage and wait for her, to feel comfortable around him before starting any nonsense.

Sam meanwhile had flinched remembering her punishment.

**By the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother Harry was serving with Sam helping him. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon.**

The Weasley boys (minus Percy) snorted.

** He had a large pink face, not much neck,small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Sam would snort and tell Harry later that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

It was just what the hall needed to defuse the tension.

The Weasley twins both seemed to find this _far _funnier than everyone else as they rolled about the stone floors of Hogwarts laughing. Molly huffed at her sons' actions. Remus didn't even attempt to hide his chuckle.

"Your mother's wit" Professor McGonagall commented looking at Sam, Snape flinched and looked away.

Umbridge took a deep breath, she couldn't kick off in front of the minster "Hem hem shall i continue"

Even several teachers were trying not to glare at the witch.

**Sam was pouring drinks while Harry balanced the plates of eggs ****and bacon praying they wouldn't fall as he walked towards the ****table, luckily Dudley was too busy counting his presents than ****trying to trip Harry up.**

Poppy, Pomona and Aurora all exchanged another look.

"What do your aunt and uncle do when that happens?" Poppy pipped up not sure if she wanted the answer.

Harry didn't know how to answer as everyone stared at him expectantly so Sam straightened her back and answered her question.

"Nothing they can't believe their whale of a son would do that" Poppy, Pomona and Aurora all tisked.

Umbridge frowned, all the students were getting far too comfortable speaking up now! Even the idiotic teachers weren't taking points away for rude comments like that!

Molly Weasley also found the comment rather rude but kept her mouth shut at the look Remus Lupin was knowingly giving her.

** Dudley's face fell.**

**"Thirty-six" he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's **  
**two less than last year"**

No one could form proper sentences as they all spluttered over Dudley.

Ron looked down, he had never gotten that many presents.

Poppy, Pomona and Aurora once again looked at each other expressing their disbelief of the parenting or better _lack_ of parenting happening in this story ... no not a story this is what was happening in Harry Potters and Sam's life.

The book wasn't just bringing students together but teachers as well, Poppy, Pomona and Aurora had hardly spoken before to each other but now here they are. This book would be good. Hopefully.

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see its under ****this big one from Mommy and Daddy"**

Draco stated "Even i don't get that many presents" Ron Weasley sneered at him from across the hall.

The Slytherins meanwhile were hiding their smiles, trying to break Draco Malfoy out of his fathers shadow had been tough, but he was coming around. Still a bully though.

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley going red in the face.**

Remus dropped his head into his hands once more feeling drenched in guilt. This was the family Harry and Sam lived with, if they had been spoiled like Dudley Remus wouldn't have minded even if they did turn out arrogant but this... to know that the twins watched all their life as Dudley was given presents and they never got any kindness like that killed him.

**Both twins could spot miles away when a huge Dudley tantrum was ****coming on,**

Minerva was imagining the child screaming in his highchair, she should have known then ... she did know then this child would turn out badly.

** exchanging looks they both began wolfing down their ****breakfast and Sam passed Harry her ration of bacon**

Remus snarled at the word ration. Poppy scanned both Potters, she decided they could use a full medical exam, merlin both had been in the hospital wing at least once a year, perhaps she should give them their own beds, with plaques she nodded her head. It would certainly lighten the atmosphere and perhaps make them stay in the hospital bed if it was decorated for them.

** and Harry ****lightly tipped his plate towards hers letting his beans fall onto her ****plate.**

The Weasley twins and Potter twins smiled, it was a twin thing for sure.

** The reason they were going so fast was in case Dudley in his ****tantrum turned the table over, again.**

"Again?" Sprout asked not wanting the answer.

Students were certainly baffled by all this, they had all thought the Potters were spoiled, looking for attention, and now to know this...

Seamus Finnegan wasn't the only one ashamed of his actions.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she ****said quickly "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out ****today.**

Amelia Bones raised her eyebrow, this book was certainly going to keep giving surprises she was sure, hopefully her case would be strong enough that the magical court will agree to charge Mr and Mrs Dursley.

**How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"****Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he ****said slowly, "So I'll have thirty . . . thirty . . ."**

"Is he for real?"..."How old is he again?"..."Didn't you say your cousin was older than you two?"

**Sam's mouth opened automatically but Harry luckily enough was ****tuned into his twin and was able to kick her leg under the table.**

Sam missed that, Harry missed that, they connected eyes and had a silent conversation one only they knew. They would talk, they had too.

**Sam gave him a grateful look.**

"Why was that?" Remus asked his head swiveled to face his god-daughter.

"She didn't want us looking smarter than Dudley" Ravenclaws weren't the only people fuming suddenly understanding how the Potters had always been quiet in class. Professors exchanged looks, meetings would definitely need to be held.

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All ****right then."**

Snorts were heard around the room.

**Uncle Vernon chuckled.**

**"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, ****Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

Poppy, Pomona and Aurora were still astounded, you would think they would stop getting shocked at the poor parenting but it just kept coming.

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to ****answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap ****the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen ****new computer games, and a VCR.**

Remus wondered where Sam was but knew the book should say.

** Sam had slipped from the table ****into the kitchen, Harry knew she was attempting to grab some ****extra food for their emergency stash.**

Molly Weasley looked pointedly away, she was rather ... confused about the Slytherin. It was terrible to be thieving food of of her relatives but the way they treated poor Harry ... no it was wrong to steal.

Remus meanwhile was wondering with others why they needed a emergency stash. Poppy was making a mental list of all the things she would need to check when she dragged both Potters to the hospital wing.

**Moments later Sam tiptoed back to her seat while Dudley was ****ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch**

Wizards of all ages were looking rather grumpy, they were not trusted with watches until they were of age, that was their reward for becoming a adult and here this little boy gets one for nothing?

**when Aunt Petunia came ****back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't ****take the brats."**

The hall was filled with outraged noises, people offended on behalf of the Potters.

Sam and Harry however both wondered what would happen when they heard the more offensive names they had been called.

**She jerked her head in Harry's direction, she never ****really acknowledged Sam, the twins didn't know why though Sam ****never complained.**

"Its because you look and act so much like your mother" Snape kept his voice neutral not letting any emotion in.

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap ****while Sam didn't dare believe it.**

Remus clenched his teeth together to stop a growl, Daphne and Tracey nodded at each other seeing this was how Sam was became who she was today.

**Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend ****out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the ****movies. Every year, both twins were left behind with Mrs. Figg, a ****mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry and Sam both ****hated it there.**

"Harry, be nice." Molly told the boy ignoring his twin.

Harry nodded his head.

"Harry is nice to her. These are our private thoughts, remember? But Harry isn't going to lie to himself and say that he enjoys it when he knows he doesn't." Sam defended her brother rolling her eyes at the woman.

Harry gave a small smile to his sister, one she hadn't seen in years while Molly glared at the slytheirn.

** The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg ****made Harry look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

Padfoot barked making students laugh.

**With Sam though she liked to test her experimental food products ****she baked,**

Dumbledore, Moody and Snape all frowned.

** Harry decided he got lucky.**

"Amen" Harry muttered in agreement with his past self.

**Last time they were there Sam had been ill for days after.**

Dumbledore tried not to think of the possibilities that Arabella Figg had done that on purpose, unlike Dumbledore Snape and Moody both didn't ignore, both suspicious of the bitter squib from order meetings.

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Sam ****acknowledging her as though she had planned this, they never ****trusted her again after the kitchen disaster.**

The Weasley twins snickered along with Bill and Charlie.

Sam smirked in amusement.

**Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her ****leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a ****whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. ****Paws, and Tufty again.**

**Sam was feeling similar, one year without food poisoning.**

Snape was running over all the potions that Figg could make that didn't involve using heating or cooling charms and spells and that could make the person ill for days. He was just hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

Remus winced in sympathy for Sam.

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates them both remember what ****happened last time."**

"What happened last time?" The Weasley twins asked excitedly turning towards Sam automatically instead of Harry, Dumbledore frowned at the motion.

Ron spoke up at the same time as them "Marge? Is that the one-" Harry nodded and they both laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes at the two trying to keep her face straight.

**The Dursleys often spoke about the twins like this, as though they ****weren't there - or rather, as though they were both something very ****nasty that couldn't understand them, like slugs.**

Sam and Harry were used to the treatment but the rest of the hall were getting over their shock from the abuse and were starting to mutter angry words and curses under their breath at the Dursleys.

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia, Sam hid her ****chuckle with a cough, she could feel her Aunt's jealousy rolling off ****her in waves.**

**"You could just leave us here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able ****to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe ****even have a go on Dudley's computer and Sam could do whatever ****she wanted to do).**

"If only" Sam and Harry said in unison.

Everyone chuckled getting used to the twins speaking in unison.

**Sam resisted the urge to smack her head off the table.**

Harry smiled sheepishly over at Sam. Ron hid his frown, Harry knew Slytherins were evil, but ... no this was just what Sam was like before she turned evil.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon but ****then again she usually looks like that Sam thought.**

Fred and George just laughed they never knew Sam was this funny.

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled ****knowingly.**

"Harry won't blow up the house" Hermione cried while Remus frowned as Hermione only mentioned Harry again, he looked over at Sam but she didn't seem to care... did this happen often?

**"We won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't ****listening,**

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other, Ginny saw and huffed slightly Hermione had swore she had only saw Harry as a brother!

**Sam hid her smirk while Harry failed at his poker face.**

Harry flushed, he didn't have a good poker face, never quite mastered the art.

** As ****Aunt Petunia turned to face her whale of a husband**

Professors coughed while the students snorted and chuckled at the book and the twin's thoughts.

** Sam and Harry ****exchanged a look remembering the laundry room incident.**

The Weasley twins looked like cheshire cats as they leaned forward in anticipation. Unconsciously padfoot seemed to be leaning forward as well.

**It had been two years ago, two days after Dudley's ninth birthday, ****Sam had caught food poisoning again (shocker) from Figg's**

Snape had narrowed it down to two potions, he was just hoping he was wrong.

** and ****when she woke up that night covered in sweat (and unfortunately ****peeing the single bed the twins shared)**

Sam flushed, but no one seemed to care apart from Ron who had been hit by Hermione.

"OW! Hermione" Hermione rolled her eyes, she wasn't a fan of the Slytherin but Sam wasn't the only child that had peed the bed when she was younger.

**the laundry room had ****blown up.**

People gasped in shock at the amount of accidental magic that must have used. Snape closed his eyes taking a deep breath, he needed to speak to Poppy and Dumbledore soon.

The Weasley twins whistled in appreciation.

**It would later be put down to a firework accident but Harry and ****Sam both knew it was rather a strange coincidence.**

Charity wrote down firework as pure-bloods exchanged confused looks.

"Its like whiz-bangs" Sam offered and the Weasley twins smiled at the Slytherin shocked she knew of their product.

**"I suppose we could take them to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia ****slowly paling at the thought of taking the twins,**

**". . . and leave them in the car. . . ."**

**"That car's new, they are not sitting in it alone. . . ."**

"They aren't dogs" Colin Creevey cried out.

**Dudley began to cry loudly.**

Several adults rolled their eyes.

**In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had ****been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed ****up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he ****wanted.**

No need to guess what three professors that were once again exchanging looks.

**"Dinky Diddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let them spoil ****your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

"Dinky-"

"Diddydums!" The twins roared with laughter, setting off a lot of others too.

**"I . . . don't . . . want . . . him . . . t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled ****between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He ****shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

"What about Sam?" Remus asked, Sam hid her startled look someone remembered her. It was very easy to see past her poker face or at least it was for Fred Weasley as he frowned at Sam's look of surprise.

**"But-t ... Sam... can come" Dudley pretended to hiccup, and shot ****Sam a nasty grin as well, Harry moved his body slightly in front of ****his sister protectively.**

"Why?" Fred asked confused.

Both Harry and Sam avoided everyone eyes.

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said ****Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, ****Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy ****with a face like a rat.**

Sam shuddered she really didn't like rats.

**He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs ****while Dudley hit them and had recently took a fancy to Sam. Harry ****glared at Piers remembering the last time he had been over, Harry ****had walked in on Sam being pinned down by the boy as he tried to ****kiss her.**

Remus and Padfoot both growled.

Trying to lighten the tense mood Tracey winked at her friend "Boys running after you even then Scar!" Sam hid her blush as the Slytherins chuckled.

** Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once seeing his ****friend.**

"If you can't cry in front of friends then they aren't really your friends" Daphne quoted Sam and the two exchanged a smile.

**"Hello Sam's coming with us" Piers gave Dudley an impressed look ****and both twins suddenly realised that Dudley had being going to ****ask if Sam could come anyway just to impress his friend.**

Sam felt goosebumps creep along her arms.

**Half an hour later, the twins, who couldn't believe their luck, were ****sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car Sam squashed beside Piers ****with Harry in a similar position with Dudley, on the way to the zoo ****for the first time in their life.**

Remus frowned shaking his head while Padfoot barked "Thats not true, your mother and Alice took you two and Neville along to the zoo just after your first birthday" Neville jumped surprised he had seen pictures of his mother and Lily together but he wasn't sure how close they had been.

**Their aunt and uncle had seen no ****other option but to take the twins with them to the zoo, but before ****they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken both twins aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right ****up close to them, "I'm warning you now, boy and especially you ****girl - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that ****cupboard from now until Christmas."**

The temperature dropped again and Sam sighed while Harry looked down. "They starved you?" Minerva asked faintly.

Sam looked her right in her eyes. "yes."

Remus looked desperate to hug her tightly to his frame. "I'm so sorry, Sam, Harry, I wish I weren't a werewolf then... maybe..."

Harry shook his head "Then I wouldn't be who I am today, and I'm not sure that would be good." Sam voiced the same thoughts as Harry.

It was obvious no one agreed, but no one argued either.

**"We are not going to do anything," said Harry, Sam withheld her ****eye roll as she added "honestly . . ."**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe them. No one ever did.**

**The problem was, strange things often happened around both ****twins and it was just no good telling the Dursleys they didn't make ****them happen.**

Everyone in the hall was leaning forward drawn into this story that was the Harry Potter's life, ... and Sam too.

First years all were very excited to hear about some accidental magic, after all they hadn't been at Hogwarts very long to get used to magic.

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers ****looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen ****scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his ****bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar."**

Ginny made a face.

**Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry while Sam had tried ****calming Harry to no success he had spent a sleepless night ****imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at ****for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, ****he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before ****Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.**

"Potter Hair" Sam sang doing a dramatic sweep of her own hair.

**He had been given a week in the twin's cupboard for this, even ****though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had ****grown back so quickly.**

"Thats sad mate" Ron said referring to the fact that Harry called it their cupboard. Harry shrugged.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a ****revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls).**

Lavender and her friends gagged just at the mental image. Hermione rolled her eyes at them.

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed ****to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but ****certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia didn't have time to dwell ****on it as Sam had been sick all over the sweater (food poisoning ****from Figgs again),**

"I did that on purpose" Sam winked at her twin who smiled back happy they were interacting more.

As people (meaning the Weasley Twins) cheered Remus frowned, Sam seemed to be getting sick a lot from Figgs.

** to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished ****however poor Sam had spent the rest of her sick days(and a few ****more) stuck in the cupboard, Harry had felt guilty every morning as ****he quickly left because it smelled of sick and urine.**

Sam flushed but when she saw Draco smirking she snapped at her fellow Slytherin "I have a weak bladder sue me Malfoy"

Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs looked startled they had never seen any of the Slytherins fighting each other (unlike the other houses).

A seventh year Slytherin cleared his throat and although still glaring at each other Draco and Sam looked away knowing they would sort this in the common room.

**On the other hand, Harry had gotten into terrible trouble for being ****found on the roof of the school kitchens. Sam had only left Harry ****for literally a couple of minutes while she took a book back to the ****library and Dudley's gang saw him and decided to begin chasing ****him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, ****there he was sitting on the chimney.**

"Very powerful accidental magic." Moody commented, spinning his electric blue eye to look at him. "Impressive."

Snape frowned and wondered if it was similar to what Lily had done when she jumped off of the swing.

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's ****headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school ****buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon ****through the locked door of the twin's cupboard) was jump behind ****the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors.**

**Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump **

"I was eight!" He defended, crossing his arms huffing slightly at everyone's incredulous looks.

**and when he told Sam this she had scoffed and had been rather ****moody with him thinking he had been lying to her (though she ****wasn't in a mood with him for long, she never could stay mad at ****him).**

Sam and Harry winced, Sam had just got over her anger at him when he accused her of being evil and it was all because of being reminded at how close they had once been, she had missed that.

**Sam had similar occurrences but unlike Harry, hers didn't happen ****often but then they did (like the laundry room incident) they ****happened big, like an explosion.**

The Weasley twins smirked.

However Snape, Moody and Amelia Bones looked thoughtful, accidental magic wasn't supposed to happen like that.

**But today Harry thought determinedly nothing would go wrong. It ****was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the ****day somewhere that wasn't school, the twins cupboard, or Mrs. ****Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked ****to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, the ****twins, the bank, and Sam were just a few of his favorite subjects.**

"Harry, Scar, I don't think he likes you guys very much." Fred commented dryly. Suddenly, Sam beamed at him which made him blink. "What?" She flushed slightly, he had saw behind her mask.

"You called me Scar." She explained. "Only the Daphne, Tracey, Bill and Charlie call me Scar I..." she blushed slightly though the people who could see through her mask (Fred,Harry,Daphne,Tracey,Astoria) were the only ones who saw the blush "I kind of like the nickname."

Remus frowned at the two along with Harry before shaking his head and turning back to the books.

**This morning, it was motorcycles.**

**". . . roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as ****a motorcycle overtook them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering** **suddenly. "It was flying."**

Harry winced at the looks he was receiving. "Not... one of my finer moments."

"You don't seem to have any when it involves flying vehicles." Snape said dryly without his usual sneer.

Harry looked at him, gaping for a few seconds while across the hall Sam was chuckling. Snape blinked, taken aback. The whole room seemed to be, but Sam just waved her hand to make Umbridge read again.

**Sam didn't have time to kick Harry who had blurted in out without ****thinking.**

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. ****He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like ****a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

Padfoot wagged his tail, if a dog could grin...

**Dudley sniggered along with Piers who had stopped trying to wrap ****his arm around Sam.**

**"I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything, so did Sam. If there was ****one thing the Dursleys hated even more than the twins (mainly ****Harry) asking questions, it was their talking about anything acting ****in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a ****cartoon - they seemed to think Harry might get dangerous ideas or ****more importantly Sam.**

The Weasley twins grinned at each other while the muggle-borns looked confused ... _dangerous ideas _from _cartoons?_

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with ****families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice ****creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the ****van had asked both twins what they wanted before they could ****hurry them away, they bought them both a cheap lemon ice pop.**

**It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought**

"Ah, the fabled optimism." Ron sighed.

"So rarely seen." Hermione remarked with fake sadness.

"Oh, shut up." Harry grinned at them.

**,licking it as they watched a ****gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like ****Dudley,except that it wasn't blond. **

That set everyone off again.

"Just you wait, Mr. Potter-" Fred choked on his laughter,

"we'll make a prankster of you yet." George roared happily.

**Harry whispered his thoughts ****casually to his twin who had snarked back that it was an insult to ****gorillas everywhere.**

Sam held in her grin as the Weasley boys once again laughed (yes including Ron).

**Both twins had the best morning they had had in a long time, even ****if Sam had to keep dodging Piers.**

Bill and Charlie narrowed their eyes, perhaps they should pay this muggle a visit no one acts like that around their sister.

**They tried to keep a careful ****distance from the Dursleys and Piers.**

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum ****because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on ****top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed ****to finish the first, Sam who was rather fussy with deserts had ****declined when Harry had offered to share.**

**Sam knew, afterward, that they should have known it was all too ****good to last.**

"Why don't I like that?" Remus sighed.

"Because it's blatant foreshadowing?" Sam cocked a brow at him. Remus couldn't help but smile and shake his head.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house.**

**Sam tried to stay calm as she felt _that_ pull again, whenever ****she was around snakes she felt a certain pull, crazy she knew.**

Dumbledore frowned shouldn't Harry feel that pull too? If Voldemort had turned Harry into a horcrux wouldn't Harry feel the pull as well? Well he knew one thing, Sam must be a horcrux as well... but how?

**It was cool and dark in the reptile house, with lit windows all along ****the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were ****crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone.**

**Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, ****man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in ****the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle ****Vernon's car**

"And once around Dudley." The Sam, Daphne and Tracey chorused, making everyone laugh.

** and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it ****didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at ****the glistening brown coils. Sam felt her skin prickle.**

Dumbledore held back his annoyance, Sam again? instead of Harry? this was a puzzle.

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on ****the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass ****smartly with his knuckles, Sam held in her hiss at her uncle, the ****snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Sam and Harry both came closer, Harry after a few moments turned ****his head to the next exhibit beside the sleeping snake.**

Dumbledore didn't like how this was looking to him.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it ****raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Sam's.**

**It winked.**

"Snakes don't wink." Hermione said immediately.

**Sam started, shaking her head slightly. Then she looked quickly ****around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't.**

**"Do you understand me?" Sam knew she was crazy but she couldn't ****help it, she felt Harry come beside her, she held in her gasp, was it ****just her or did her voice hiss? She looked at Harry but he didn't ****seem to hear anything wrong.**

"Your twins always understands you" The Weasley twins said casually, as people shook their heads at the twins who they didn't take seriously Sam narrowed her eyes at them ... they knew something.

Dumbledore was also on the same wave length and knew he would need to research twin bonds soon. Only _one _twin could be the horcrux but who?

**The snake nodded its head "Yes"**

"You're talking to it." Bill said slowly, as if trying to process.

"I'm a parselmouth." Sam said, biting her lip (a habit that she shared with her mother, Snape noted). Harry voiced the same line.

Bill just smiled at winked at her in reassurance along with Charlie, they couldn't care less while some first year purebloods (that wasn't in Slytherin) shifted away from both Potters all taught that being a parselmouth was a dark form of magic.

**Both twins jumped "Harry?" Sam couldn't help but freak out ****slightly.**

**"I know," Harry murmured feeling the same.**

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Sam and ****Harry both peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**"Was it nice there?"**

"Talking about Brazil is completely normal" Daphne muttered to her sister as they both snorted. Sam narrowed her eyes at the two he smiled innocently back to her.

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and the twins ****read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've ****never been to Brazil?"**

**This wasn't normal Sam freaked out internally.**

Thank you Ron thought trying not to think that he was agreeing with a Slytherin.

**As the snake shook its head, Piers had sneaked up on Sam and ****caught her unalert and when he saw the snake he made deafening ****shout that made Sam, Harry and the snake jump.**  
** "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU ****WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught ****by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor.**

"Cruel child." Poppy sniffed.

"I'm not so sure." Sam said slowly. "Look at it this way, he's kind of the victim here. His entire life he's grown with the idea that Harry and myself are punching bags and his parents will do whatever he wants. I'm not saying it's right" she said quickly at everyone's looks "but it's not like he knew any better... not now anyways."

**Sam gasped concerned for her brother, she felt her anger swirl ****around her as she glared at both boys as she ducked under Pier's ****arm making her way over to Harry.**

**Counting to ten didn't help Sam's anger fade, she could _feel_ ****the gold swirl and suddenly there was a smash.**

Everyone seemed caught up in the story even if it was Umbridge speaking.

**Dudley and Piers let out howls of horror, the glass front of the boa ****constrictor's tank had shattered, glass flying everywhere.**

_That_ certainly made everyone howl with laughter. Dumbledore sighed in relief, Sam wasn't that powerful since the glass had shattered not vanished. Minerva held in a sigh, she had hoped that Sam had made the glass vanish instead after all charms was her strong subject.

**Sam instinctively covered Harry's body with her own.**

Harry glared at his twin annoyed who just shrugged her shoulder at him. She would do it again.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering ****out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed ****and started running for the exits.**

**As the snake slid swiftly past the twins, Sam and Harry could have ****sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come. . . . Thanksss, ****amigos."**

"I hope he made it there." Harry commented. "He was nice."

Ron looked away disgusted.

**The keeper of the reptile house was very angry at Piers and Dudley ****thinking they had caused the glass to shatter.**

Sam smirked.

**However after looking at CCTV the keeper had to apologise as they ****had no evidence that Dudley and Piers had caused the glass to ****shatter.**

Daphne and Hermione both sighed sadly at that news.

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet ****tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley ****could only gibber.**

"Poor boys" Molly sniffed, that had been very dangerous what Sam had done, the boys could have been hurt.

As though hearing her thoughts Sam scoffed, like she could help it! It was accidental magic after all.

**As far as Sam had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except ****snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were ****all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had ****nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing to Sam that it ****had tried to squeeze him to death.**

Much like what Ron did during the second task Harry thought.

**But worst of all, for the twins at least, was Piers calming down ****enough to say, "Sam was talking to it, sure you were, Sam? Harry was ****as well"**

Growls started up again but Sam and Harry didn't try to calm them down, Sam really hated it when Piers had done that to her.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before ****starting on the twins. He was so angry he could hardly speak, his ****head turned from one to the other, Sam quickly stepped in front of ****Harry.**

Remus didn't know whether to be happy that Sam was protecting Harry or angry that she didn't seem to care for herself surprisingly Sirius was thinking the same.

**Uncle Vernon already had a large brandy in his hand and while ****knocking it backwards he pointed to the twins and managed to ****say, "Go - cupboard - stay - and - no meals - for her,"**

"Why just for Sam?" Neville spoke up rather embarrassed.

"Vernon usually can't cope without at least one of us doing his chores and cooking" Sam explained and Harry continued.

"-So because Sam put herself in front of me-" Harry glared at his twin "-he took his anger out on her the closer one and because i can cook" Sam pouted playfully at her twin.

** before he ****collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him ****another large brandy. Sam and Harry lay in their dark cupboard ****much later, hands joined together.**

Dumbledore bowed his head sadly feeling his age once more.

**They didn't know what time it was and they couldn't be sure ****the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, Sam couldn't risk** **sneaking to the kitchen for some more food for their stash, they ****would need it.**

"Why does only Sam sneak into the kitchen?" Pansy asked sneering at Harry, imagining him being to cowardly incase he got caught.

Hermione glared at the girl and Sam tried to hide her smile at her confused friend. "I was just better sneaking around"

Pansy nodded but still gave Harry another glare before looking away pointedly.

**Sam shared a grimace with Harry, the bacon that Sam had ****managed to grab was cold, but they needed it to keep their ****strength up.**

Minerva blew her nose loudly.

**Sam then gave Harry a grin and bending over the bed she retrieved ****the muffin she had found in the kitchen. Harry grinned at his twin ****and let her half it.**

The Weasley twins grinned at the Potter Twins, it was just so ... twinny.

**The twins had lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten ****miserable years, as long as they could remember, ever since they ****had been babies and their parents had died in that car crash.**

People growled forgetting that lie they had been told.

**Harry couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had ****died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours ****in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash ****of green light**

"You remember that?" Ginny asked in awe as people everywhere exchanged looks of surprise, pity and awe.

Harry didn't answer instead he continued patting padfoot's head.

** and a burning pain on his forehead. This, he ****supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the ****green light came from.**

Remus and padfoot flinched while people of all ages winced in sympathy for Harry.

**Sam didn't remember any green light, she didn't remember ****anything apart from darkness, how many nights had she walked ****fighting the urge to scream, she had peed the bed more times than ****she could count embarrassingly enough.**

Sam felt her cheeks heat up again mentally cursing the books. Remus closed his eyes wishing he had been there to comfort Sam.

**When Harry told her of this ****green light she had strained her memory as well searching for this ****green light, it never came.**

Ginny shook her head of course not she didn't survive the killing curse her Harry had.

**Just this darkness, the shuddering ****feeling of just plain evil.**

Dumbledore's eyes flew wide open his head flying up from his bent position. No ... it ... no he couldn't have been wrong ... could he have been wrong?

**Sam didn't even tell Harry that sometimes she _feels _****something clawing inside of her, at her humanity.**

Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors shrunk slightly so it was true ... she was evil. Some didn't believe that nonsense, some did and felt stupid for finding her nice.

Dumbledore just closed his eyes, that was all he needed to confirm his thoughts.

**Both twins couldn't remember their parents at all. His aunt and ****uncle never spoke about them, and of course they were forbidden ****to ask questions.**

"Did you know your parents names?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry shook his head and Hermione gently placed her arm on Harrys in silent support as people muttered curses at the Dursleys.

Ginny glared at Hermione while Sam who had noticed it all held back her smirk at Ginny, she wasn't going to spoil it all by mentioning Hermione only saw Harry as a brother. It was better to sit back and watch the explosion that would soon occur.

**There were no photographs of them in the house.**

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of ****some unknown relation coming to take him and his sister away, but it had never ****happened;**

Remus kicked his leg back against the couch while Padfoot licked Harry's hand.

** Sam never had these dreams, she just accepted it and ****moved on**

Mad-Eye nodded impressed.

**Harry didn't want to and stubbornly he had searched ****family trees and everything but the Dursleys were his only family.**

**Yet sometimes Harry thought (or maybe hoped Sam thought) that ****strangers in the street seemed to know him. **

**Very strange strangers they were, too.**

**A tiny man in a violet top ****hat**

Tonks and Kingsley both laughed.

** had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia ****and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, ****Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything.**

**A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily ****at both twins once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat ****had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then ****walked away without a word not even looking at Sam.**

Fred and Remus both frowned at that.

**The weirdest ****thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish ****the second Harry or Sam tried to get a closer look.**

**At school, the twins had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's ****gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and ****broken glasses, and ugly**

Daphne and Tracey sighed, this was why Sam was so insecure. "Your beautiful Doll" Blaise winked at her.

Fred frowned, he had done that a lot recently he knew, Sam smiled at her friend.

**tiny Samantha Potter who wore really ****funny old dresses and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

Umbridge closed the book with a huff, this was getting her nowhere and was taking up a ridiculous amount of time. Perhaps she could persuade the Minister to skip a few chapters to get to the lies.

Sam heaved a sigh, that chapter had been ridiculously emotionally draining.

"5 minute break-" Dumbledore said and Umbridge held back her shriek of annoyance "- remember if going out of the hall not to stay outside to long as your body will begin to get affected by the spell placed on the outside world"

People began moving, some moved over to chat with friends and family or others moved to the circle with Professor Burbage and no one noticed Sam slip out of the hall but three.

Hermione, Remus and Fred watched her slip out ... only one followed her.

Sam ran along the empty corridor slipping into a secret passageway that brought her straight into the library's restricted section, jumping over the rope she wandered through the rows searching ...

Finding the book she needed she opened it onto the nearest table.

**_Golden Eyes_**

Too engrossed in her reading Sam didn't notice the person who peeked out from behind the bookcase Sam had her back too.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER - DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/CONTENT YOU RECOGNISE**

Hi guys just finished this chapter and i hope you enjoyed it! Please take into account i haven't had a chance to look over it yet i just wanted to post it as soon as possible! so SORRY! once more!

-Smiles


End file.
